Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?
by SongbirdSarah
Summary: Seto Kaiba is forced to participate in an extracurricular activity after being told that he cannot graduate without one. With the choices of either being the school's mascot or joining the drama club, he reluctantly choses the latter.
1. Extra Curricular Activities

**Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou _Romeo_?**

**Chapter 1: **Extra Curricular Activities

A Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction  
**By:** Mazakai  
**Conceptualized/First Written:** July 25, 2005  
**Completed/Final Edit: **April 16, 2006  
**Posted: **

**Don't Forget!** I would like to hear what you think of my story so please review.

**Ladies and Gents** This came to me when I was watching _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_. I know it's lame, but I got the idea of for a (I'm hoping) cool Seto/Tea paring. This is my first one ever. So please bear with me. Well it's not my first fan fiction but it is my first Seto/Tea paring.

**Disclaimer:** ME, own Yu-Gi-Oh? I wish! Anyway, if I were Kazuki Takahashi or the people at Shounen Jump or Viz or 4Kids or wherever, I'd not only be rich, but I'd make a REAL life Seto Kaiba for me to hold prisoner or something... So yeah. This is for fun, not profit.

"You've got to be kidding me! I have to do what?" Seto Kaiba exclaimed as he listened to what the counselor was saying.

"No, Mr. Kaiba, I'm not kidding. Even though you run and manage your own company we cannot accept it as one of your extra curricular activities. You have to have at least one to graduate from this school." The counselor explained again clearly looking happy that he was actually depriving the young CEO of something that he actually needed to get on in life.

"Okay, you said that you had a list of things that I could participate in to get that area covered, so start talking." Kaiba said coldly. The way his voice sounded at the moment would have been a death threat for anyone, but Kaiba knew that the counselor knew he could possibly get kicked out of school if he retaliated against one of staff members.

"Well since then, many of the items have been crossed of the list. Filled you see. The only two left are the drama club or filling in the position of school mascot," replied the counselor, a look of pure pleasure upon his face. Watching the mighty Seto Kaiba struggle like this was gold for him. He had always wanted to see the all powerful CEO is a situation like this.

From the moment he had heard the two choices he immediately knew what he was going to choose only because he most definitely didn't want to have to make a fool of himself wearing the stupid Domino High Spirit Kimono. It was the ugliest thing anyone had ever laid eyes on and the person sorry enough to have to wear the dumb thing had to do the ridiculous school fan dance. No, Seto Kaiba knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Sign me up for the drama club," Kaiba answered through his teeth once again.

"Very well, Mr. Kaiba, the first meeting is tomorrow after school. Oh and you do know that once your name is written on this list you can't back out, no matter what," said the counselor as he reached for the roster to add "Seto Kaiba" to the ranks.

"Yes, no matter what," Kaiba replied as he left the office and headed towards his limo, which was waiting for him so he could finally go home.

Tea Gardener watched as Seto Kaiba left the school, clearly he was in a bad mood. She knew that the young CEO had been in a meeting with the school counselor, but no one knew why Kaiba had been called down there in the first place. During the last class of the day, a messenger had come into their class with a note saying that Seto Kaiba was to report to the counselor immediately and was excused from the class for the rest of the day. From what Tea had seen he had been in that office for about one and a half hours, and he looked as though he would have preferred to knock the living crap out of the next person that crossed him the wrong way. Though being a 'Gardner', Tea couldn't help but get nosey. Curiosity was a common trait in her family. So without thinking twice about it, Tea made her way down to the school office.

When she got to the office, the door was still slightly open and by the looks of it the counselor was about to call some one. He had the phone in his hand and he was looking through some of the student files on his desk. She pushed the door open the rest of the way and the counselor looked up surprised, clearly not expecting a student to still be at the school. 

"Ah, Ms. Gardner, I was about to call you. You know Mr. Seto Kaiba don't you," he asked as he motioned for her to take a seat. He had an old look of glory on his face as he looked up at her.

"Yeah, we know each other." Tea answered uncertainly. Well, they did know of each other. She had met him during duel monster tournaments and from school, but other than that they were complete strangers.

"Well as you know students at Domino High must have at least one extra curricular activity to graduate and it turns out in the two and a half years that Mr. Kaiba has been here he has not participated in any at all," the counselor said calmly as he look at Tea again.

"Are you serious? Kaiba forget something as important as that. That's strange." Tea exclaimed as she nearly jumped out of her seat. _The_Seto Kaiba, forget something as important as a credit for his diploma, Tea never knew it to be possible. Seto Kaiba never forgot anything important, and you would think that his diploma was important to him.

"Well as shocking as it may be, it's true. And the only things left where the position of mascot or…the drama club. Mr. Kaiba's better judgment took over and he chose drama club, of course he could be the drama club all by himself, but we can't deprive other students the joy of being in that club. So have you decided what play have the founders chosen this year," he asked a grin spreading across his face at his own pun.

"Well, the rest of the third year's and I decide that we wanted to Shakespeare for our last year at the school. And of course we chose the classic love story of _Romeo and Juliet_. So you mean to tell me that 'the' Seto Kaiba is going to take part in one of the most tragic love stories ever written." Tea told the counselor as the truth finally hit her.

"Yes, Ms. Gardner, that's exactly what I mean. And I think you know who I have in mind to play the role of our leading lady, don't you," he said mischievously.

"And let me guess who you want to play the part of the lead male member of the Montague family, who just happens to fall in love with the character you want me to play." Tea replied shock clear in her voice.

"Yes, Ms. Gardner, that's exactly what I mean," the counselor replied as he leaned back in his chair to watch the young teenage girl comprehend what she had just heard.

It was clear to Mokuba when his brother got home later than usual, that he was not in a good mood. He barely said anything when they ate dinner, spent fours hours in his study working on something or other, and then at 9:30 p.m. he headed up for bed without as much as a good night. Though Seto's dreams were haunted that night by laughing peer's and himself dressed as the Toon Blue Eye's White Dragon and he could strangely here a distant voice saying over and over again "Hey Kaiba, hey Kaiba, hey Kaiba!". With that Kaiba awoke with a yell.

He was covered in a cold sweat, Kaiba had been having dreams about Duelist Kingdom for the past week, and he had always awakened sweating. A patter of little footsteps came towards his door, and there standing in the doorway was Mokuba, holding a flashlight, a scared and worried look on his face as he looked towards his brother's bed.

"Big brother, are you all right. I heard you yell; was it as bad as last night's dream?" Mokuba asked quietly. He knew Seto had been having bad dreams for the last few nights. Mokuba had always been a light sleeper, so he almost always heard Seto when he woke up with a gasp or a small yelp. Though tonight when he had heard Seto shout, he knew he had to come and comfort his older brother.

"Yeah, Mokuba, I guess it was as bad as last nights dream. Hey! How did you know I was having bad dreams?" Seto asked as Mokuba walked over to his bed and got under the covers to join his brother.

"Big brother, I'm a light sleeper. I always can hear when you wake up from one of your bad dreams. It's not new for me." Mokuba replied sleepily as he hugged his big brother around the waist and allowed Seto to wrap his arms around his younger brother's shoulders in a close hug.

As the minutes went by, Seto heard Mokuba's breathing slow down and felt Mokuba's head drop down onto his chest. Though just knowing that his brother was right there in his arms and that he was safe slowly caused Seto to fall into a dreamless sleep. The two brothers lay that way for the rest of the night: Seto propped up against his pillows with Mokuba cradled in his arms, his head resting on Seto's chest, rising and falling in time with Seto's slow deep breathing.

When Kaiba woke up the next morning, he remembered that he had his first meeting with the drama club that afternoon and he wasn't looking forward t it. Mokuba was still curled up next to him, sleeping soundly. He really didn't want to wake Mokuba up, but he had to.

"Mokuba, come on it's time to wake up for school." Seto said softly into his brother's ear. This immediately wakened the younger Kaiba. He looked up groggily, glancing around with a confused look on his face.

"Wh…where am I?" he asked looking up into his brother's face. He then remembered why he had gone into his big brother's room and why he slept beside Seto. 'I was protecting him from his bad dreams.'

"You're with me silly head," Seto joked as he ripped the covers away from both of their bodies, and pulled Mokuba out of his bed. "Come on, go take a shower kid, you're starting to smell."

"Hey, big brother, I think that's you." Mokuba replied as he ran out of the room, pillows following in his wake. Seto had always had a deadly aim with projectiles.

With that Seto and Mokuba Kaiba got ready for school, one cheery that he got to spend time with his older brother, the other wishing that this day had never come. The day Seto Kaiba joined drama club. What was the world coming to?

**Okay you know the drill. Please read and review. I know that this is a really short chapter and all, but I swear there will be more in the next chapter! Besides, drama club is starting, who would want to miss that. _What is the world coming to! _Bye!**

**Mazakai**


	2. Auditions and Accusations

**Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou _Romeo_?**

**Chapter 2: **Auditions and Accusations

A Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction  
**By:** Mazakai  
**Conceptualized/First Written:** July 26, 2005  
**Completed/Final Edit: **October 16, 2006  
**Posted: **

**Don't Forget!** I would like to hear what you think of my story so please review.

**Ladies and Gents** This came to me when I was watching _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_. I know its lame, but I got the idea of for a (I'm hoping) cool Seto/Tea paring. This is my first one ever. So please bear with me. Well it's not my first fan fiction but it is my first Seto/Tea paring.

**Disclaimer:** ME, own Yu-Gi-Oh? I wish! Anyway, if I were Kazuki Takahashi or the people at Shounen Jump or Viz or 4Kids or wherever, I'd not only be rich, but I'd make a REAL life Seto Kaiba for me to hold prisoner or something... So yeah. This is for fun, not profit.

As Kaiba neared the auditorium he felt as if his stomach was doing back flips. He hated the idea that people would actually see him in the drama club, his reputation would be ruined. As far as he knew they, might be doing some sort of play with singing involved, and he most definitely was not going to sing. Seto Kaiba did not sing in public.

When he opened the doors to his horror he saw not only Yugi Mouto and Joey Wheeler, he saw the whole gang, which consisted of: Tea Gardner, Ryou Bakura, Marik Ishtar, Duke Devlin, Serenity Wheeler, and Mai Valentine. This was just what he needed. It was bad enough that he had to join the stupid club, but to have the whole idiot squad there as well, that was too much.

"Hey guy's look who just showed up!" Duke Devlin called to his friends as he watched Kaiba walk into the auditorium and sit down near the back of the theater. "The one and only Seto Kaiba is in drama club!"

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you that last night. I found out yesterday that Kaiba hadn't done any extra curricular activity so he could graduate, so he had to join drama club." Tea piped up as she realized what they were talking about.

Before any more of the guys could retort to Duke and Tea's accusations the two main founders of the club stood up on stage and silenced everyone. It was clear that they were going to make a speech.

"Welcome to another good year of the Domino High Drama Club! My name's Shizuka Minamouta and this is Mazakai Iyruka. We're the two main founders of the drama club, but we couldn't do it alone so would the other founders of the drama club please stand up," Shizuka said as Tea and Ryou and three other third year students stood up. "Okay so this year instead of doing our traditional musical, we decided to do a work of Shakespeare. In fact it's the most classic and tragic love story ever. Of course we are talking about _Romeo and Juliet_! Now we already have an idea of who we want to play some of the roles, but don't worry we will let everyone have a fair audition, but we can't guarantee that you'll get the role. We would like you to sign up for the roles you would like to try out for and take a copy of the script that you will have to read for the auditions. Then you may leave"

So with that everyone got up and formed lines behind the list, which were positioned in the rear of the auditorium. When Kaiba had heard that they were going to do _Romeo and Juliet_ he already knew what part he wanted to play. He figured if he had to do this he would go for the big stuff. And besides he had all of Shakespeare's greatest works memorized by heart and he knew that all he would have to do was get into character and he could act out any male part in the play. When the to lead founders told them that they could sign up he was already out of his seat and signing up for the roles that he really wanted to audition for.

'_Okay so I want to sign up for Romeo, Lord Capulet, Lord Montague, Benvolio, Mercutio, Tybalt, and the Prince. Yes those are good roles._' Kaiba thought as he signed his name on the sheets and collected to scripts for each one. Then with that he left the auditorium before, he hoped, anyone had seen him.

Tea walked up to the sheets just as fast and looked to see what Kaiba had signed up for. '_Romeo, Lord Capulet, Lord Montague, Tybalt, Mercutio, Benvolio, and the Prince, nice choices. Though I see that he didn't sign up for any of the Capulet servant! Bet he thinks he's too good to play those roles. I think I'll sign up for Juliet, Lady Capulet, Lady Montague, and the Nurse._' Tea thought as she signed her name and picked up the scripts she needed. And then with that Tea left, without her friends, and headed towards the library to get a copy of _Romeo and Juliet _to help her understand the characters she was auditioning for.

When Kaiba got home that night, Mokuba was sitting in his study, obviously waiting for Seto to get home. Kaiba wondered what Mokuba wanted now. Did he want to know why Seto was so late at coming home that night. Well that could easily be explained.

"Hey big brother, you got a call here why you were away. They said that they tried to reach you at your office but you were in a meeting so they said they'd try again later, but they decided to call here." Mokuba said once Kaiba had walked into his study.

"Who was it Mokuba," Kaiba asked curtly as he hung his school jacket up in the closet in the office. He didn't know of anyone who had his home phone number.

"It was Tea, big brother. She wants you to call her back. I think she said something about rehearsing or practicing lines. Or something like that." Mokuba replied brightly watching Seto's face as he took in the information. He then stood up and handed Seto a scrap of paper with Tea's phone number on it. "I think you should call her, Seto. I mean she went through the trouble of finding our phone number, that **_shouldn't_** even be listed anywhere. You should return the favor."

Mokuba then gave Kaiba his best par of puppy dog eyes, which he knew worked every time on his older brother if he really wanted something done the way he wanted it done.

"Fine, I'll call her." Kaiba said briskly, not wanting to deny Mokuba of anything (Told you it would work). So he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number that was written on the paper.

Satisfied, Mokuba bound out of the room to give Seto the proper privacy for his phone call, but he still didn't have to be in the room to eavesdrop on his older brother. They did have intercoms all around the house. So with that Mokuba ran to the kitchen to listen in on the phone conversation.

The phone had rung twice before Kaiba heard someone pick up. "Hello, this is Tea. May I ask whose calling?" '_She doesn't recognize my cell number'_ Kaiba thought quickly.

"This is Seto Kaiba; my little brother said you called about practicing lines." Kaiba said surprisingly calm. No trace of anger could be heard in his voice and that was a first.

"Oh hi, Kaiba. Yeah I did call about practicing lines. I saw what you signed up for and was wondering if you wanted to get together and practices line tomorrow night." Tea said sounding equally calm, but there was a tiny hint of nervousness in her voice. "I mean if you don't want to, we don't have to, but you really don't have many friends in drama club, and well if you don't want to…" but she never finished her sentence because Kaiba interrupted her.

"Fine. We can practice here at my house if you want," Kaiba answered before she could say any more.

"Wow, I didn't know that you would agree to this, the only problem is, I don't know where your house is." Tea responded, now sounding slightly embarrassed.

"I'll send one of the limo's to pick you up, say 4 o-clock-ish," Kaiba replied nervously. He had never invited a girl his own age over before. Heck, he had never invited any girl over to his house, ever.

"Yeah that would be okay for me." Tea replied shock very clear in her voice. Never in the years that she had known Seto Kaiba had he ever been the slightest bit nice to her, and now this, what _was _the world coming to?

"Alright then, well, I've got to go, so I'll see you tomorrow at school," Kaiba said after a short pause. He didn't know what he had to do at that précis moment, but he was sure he could think of something.

"Alright then," Tea replied and with that they both hung up. Kaiba was confused and shocked with himself, he had no idea why he had agreed to practice with Gardner, when he already had the whole play memorized. What was wrong with him? He was supposed to be the cold-hearted CEO that everyone feared and hated. So why did he just go and make a promise to the girl whose best friend was his arch rival in the dueling world. What _was _wrong with him!

'_Oh well, I guess I'm just tired. I don't mind Gardner, much, so I guess I'll get along with her better than I would if it where one of the other members of the little group she hangs out with.' _Kaiba thought as he put his phone up and walked up to his room. Then thing that was so pressing to him that had had to get to immediately was a long refreshing nap. His head was pounding and he felt a headache coming his way, and sleep sounded so good at the moment.

So trudging into his dark room, he had turned the light on and pulled of his school shirt and pants, standing there in his boxers and putting on a t-shirt, when his cell phone rang again.

"Hello," Kaiba said tiredly in a gruff voice. He really just wanted to go to bed. Was that to much to ask for after a stressful day at school and work?

"I'm sorry to bother you again at home, Kaiba, but do you think you could send your limo over a 3:30 instead of 4:00, my parents are going out of town tomorrow and my aunt won't be dropping the extra key off until 8:00 tomorrow, and I don't like waiting outside my house for very long alone." Tea said quickly.

"Sure what ever you need. I'll pick you up then if you want." Kaiba replied groggily, eyeing his bed eagerly. It looked so soft and warm.

"Thanks I'd really appreciate it, Kaiba." Tea said happily. "Well, I'll see you later then." And with that they hung up again.

Kaiba decided that he would turn his phone off from now on before he went to bed. All he wanted to do was sleep and he wasn't going to be interrupted any more. So placing his phone on his bed side table, he turned the lights off in his room and walked over to his bed and pulled the covers back and slide under them. Warmth surrounded him and almost the second his head hit the pillow, he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next day at school went by quickly for the young CEO, which was strange, because it usually went quite slowly. Maybe it was because of the meeting he had with Tea after school or the fact that he had never had a girl his own age at the mansion before. That would be a new experience.

So a few minutes before he had to be at Tea's, Kaiba made sure that he had the library all set up for when she arrived. He had told the maids to set out some snacks and drinks so they wouldn't get hungry while they practiced. Kaiba also didn't want to have to leave the library if at all possible. Though when he looked down at his watch he realized that he should have left three minutes ago, and he ran out the door and to the waiting limo.

Five minutes later he reached Tea house. It was a two story house that wasn't big, but it wasn't small either, it was a regular size house, and Kaiba liked the way it looked. Tea was standing outside waiting for him, though it looked as though she had changed cloths, and Kaiba thought that she had told him that she was locked out of her house until later that night. She was wearing a pair of very dark blue jeans and a tight fitting brown t-shirt and by the looks of it a pair of brown boots. Kaiba couldn't help thinking that she looked extremely good looking in that outfit. He had really never seen her outside of school, except in Duel Monster Tournaments. When the limo stopped (he almost forgot to get out) Kaiba opened the door and greeted her half way.

And almost reading his mind, Tea said, "I packed another outfit before I left for school this morning so I wouldn't have to stay in my school uniform." Kaiba then realized that all he had done was unbutton the full length of his school jacket that revealed the white t-shit he was wearing underneath it. He hadn't noticed that he hadn't changed like he usually did when he came home. Kaiba hated the school uniforms with a passion. He like the blue coloring at times, but now wasn't one of them.

Remembering that they should probably get going, Kaiba motioned towards the limo and held the door open for Tea as she slid into the back of it. Kaiba followed suit and closed the door behind him, then he pressed the intercom to the driver and said, "We can go now." Tea looked shocked at this for a second, but hid her expression quickly.

They arrived at the Kaiba mansion five minutes later, neither of the teens saying a word during the duration of the trip. When Tea saw the mansion, she gazed up at it in wonder, this time unable to hide her shock.

"You live _here_!" Tea said breathlessly.

"Lived here for six years," Kaiba said emotionlessly and mumbled under his breath, "Hated most of them"

"Sorry, what was that," Tea replied to his mumble.

"Nothing, it was nothing," he replied quickly.

He walked up the stairs leading to the large oak doors and Tea followed behind him as the doors were pulled open by the butler. Tea looked around the entrance hall, gazing up at the large chandelier, then running after Kaiba as he had kept on walking.

He nearly passed his office when he remembered that he was still in his school cloths. He turned on his heel and pulled open the doors that led into his office, only to find Mokuba at his computer. "Mokuba what are you doing in here. You have your own computer upstairs." Kaiba asked as he walked towards his brother.

"I just needed a place where I wouldn't be distracted." Mokuba replied as he typed away on the computer.

"Okay, just don't mess with any of my files." Kaiba replied as he pulled a pair of jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt with the words 'KaibaCorp.' on the front in a brilliant shade of sapphire blue, from his closet in the office. He also hung his school jacket in the closet while he was in there. And with that he led Tea to the large library. It had a fire place or two in it, three tables with chairs around them, and a dozen or so armchairs where scattered throughout the room. Five candlelit chandeliers hung from the high ceiling, casting a somewhat warm glow around the room. "I'll be right back; I just want to change, so make yourself at home. There are drinks over there and there should be some food as well if you're hungry?" Kaiba said as he pointed to the fireplace. He then turned again on his heel and out of the door towards the bathroom a few doors down.

Tea was shocked at the interior of the room, let alone the mansion. Kaiba's office had been impressive. She thought she had even seen a fireplace, at least five bookshelves, an entertainment center, large desk, couch, and a walk in closet, which Kaiba had entered to get a set of regular looking cloths. Never in a million years would she have thought that Seto Kaiba owned a pair of jeans, let alone a sweat shirt.

So acting upon the parting request of the elder Kaiba, she looked around the library and found the drinks and snacks he had indicated. Obviously he had never had anyone over that was his same age before, because he had shrimp and caviar out on a silver platter, though there was some crackers, fruit, and potatoes chips. At least his selection in drinks was better than in food. There were sodas (assorted flavors and types), juices, and something that looked oddly like vodka. Maybe had had forgotten that he had that in his drink selection. Or maybe the young CEO just liked having a little bit of a kick in his drink. Tea decided that she would probably just prefer water at the moment and immediately found what she was looking for, but it was over on another table. So quickly getting a glass, Tea headed down the rows of bookshelves, looking at all of the titles. Most where in Japanese, some where in English, and a few looked like they were in French, Spanish, Chinese, and some weird form of symbolic writing.

'_I never knew that Kaiba knew so many languages.'_ Tea thought as she pulled a book off the shelf to examine it. Replacing it back where it belonged she walked down a few more rows before sitting down in front of a fireplace, waiting for her host to return.

Kaiba knew that he was stalling. He had changed fairly quickly out of his school cloths and was now standing in his bathroom dressed like a normal teen, and he wasn't used to the look. He had never worn these jeans before, nor had he ever worn such baggy pants. Well they where baggy to him. To a normal guy they would have been just right, but to Seto Kaiba they were very baggy. He was used to tight black business cloths with the occasional gravity defying trench coat, but never had he worn jean, a t-shirt, and a sweat shirt. Kaiba guessed that he wanted to show Tea that he could be a normal teenager for once, but he felt down right uncomfortable with that.

So after making sure he looked okay before he left the sanity of the small room, Kaiba made his way towards his library and possibly his impending doom.

Tea jumped when she heard the doors of the library open. Though what shocked her the most was the appearance of the young man standing between them. Seto Kaiba looked hot, and there was no denying it. His jeans fit and looked perfect on him, and the sweat shirt was a nice change from the gravity defying trench coats or the school uniform. He had an edgy look on his face, but it fit his posture perfectly. If he ever gave up on Kaiba Corp. and duel monsters, he could be a male model. Though he must have noticed he shocked expression as he moved through the door and shut them behind him.

"What," Kaiba asked tensely. He hated when people gaped at him like he was an alien from outer space. Secretly he wished that people would realize that he was a normal, well at least trying to be normal, teenager.

"It's just that you look really nice. I mean, dressing like a normal teenager for once." Tea replied looking away slightly at the last part of her sentence. "I never knew that you owned a pair of jeans."

"I may never wear them in front of the guys, but I do wear normal clothes at home." Kaiba retorted, sounding slightly insulted at Tea's accusation of his wardrobe.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to insult you or anything, it's just strange seeing you in clothes that aren't related to business or defying gravity," Tea replied shyly looking down at the floor.

"Could we just get to practicing." Kaiba asked annoyed that he was wasting time.

"Sure, where should we start." Tea asked as she pulled out her scripts. "We could start with the stuff they gave us for the parts with both Romeo and Juliet in them." Tea knew exactly which scene it was too, she had been assigned to pick the scene's for auditions for the parts of Romeo and Juliet. She had picked the balcony scene.

"Um what is that again," Kaiba asked as he rifled through his papers trying to find the sheets of paper he had picked up for the part of Romeo.

"Well, well, it's the balcony scene. You know the one where…where…" Tea spurted only to be interrupted by Kaiba.

"I know what scene you're talking about. I know this play by heart." Kaiba said strictly. Tea opened her mouth as if ready to ask why, but once again Kaiba interrupted. "Don't ask."

"Alright, well let's get started. I'll read the part of the narrator and the part of Juliet if you don't mind." Tea said after a minute or two had passed.

"I don't," Kaiba replied. So Tea began the scene.

"There wasn't much that could stop Romeo from making his way toward the house. Then, suddenly, something did. As he dashed toward the tree beneath the balcony, light came pouring out. Someone had lit a candle in the room inside, casting light out through the balcony over Romeo's head." Tea read from the script.

"How did they hear me? I was creeping so quietly that I could hardly hear my footsteps myself! What awful luck! Now they're going to send the guards down to catch me and beat me because I'm a Montague. Then they'll have me arrested for being on their property. I'll be sent away to prison and I won't get to see Juliet's face ever again!" read Kaiba from the line in front of him, acting the part of Romeo to a tee.

'_He's good. Real good,'_ Tea thought as she listened to Kaiba as he read his lines. Then she remembered that she had to read the part of the narrator and continued. "But Romeo's luck wasn't awful at all. In fact, just the opposite was true. For after an instant of panic, Romeo realized that the candle hadn't been lit by an angry parent or a suspicious watchman. It had been lit by Juliet. She stepped out onto the balcony and began to speak."

"But, soft! What light though yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!" Kaiba replied reciting the line without looking at his sheet. He was looking directly at Tea.

"After staring out across the moonlit yard, Juliet began to move her lips as though she were speaking. But she didn't make a sound." Tea read.

"Who is she speaking to? I wish she were speaking to me. But no, she is speaking to someone far more worthy than me. Look, Juliet's eyes glow more brightly than any star! Those eyes pour brightness down across her delicate check and light up the night." read Kaiba.

Doing as the script instructed, Tea sighed a single sigh.

"She speaks! Oh, please speak again. For your voice is heavenly music, like angles singing in harmony as they float through the clouds." Kaiba read his voice a mere whisper.

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if you will not, swear that you love me, and I'll stop being a Capulet forever." Tea recited, this was the only part of the script she had memorized, looking up and into Kaiba's eyes as she did.

"She's thinking about me, just like I've been thinking about her!" Kaiba replied in a whisper, sounding dumbstruck.

"It's your name that's my enemy," Tea continued. "You'd be you even if you weren't a Montague. What is a _Montague_ anyway? It's not your hand, or your foot, or your arm, or your face, or any other part of your body. Oh, why couldn't you have some other last name?"

This time it was Kaiba who read the part of the narrator. "As Juliet continued, she leaned forward over the balcony to pluck a leaf off the branch of the near by tree. She leaned so far that Romeo was sure she would see him. But still she didn't know he was there."

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell just as sweet. And Romeo would be just as wonderful if he were called Othello or Prospero. Oh Romeo, get rid of your name, which isn't any part of you. In exchange for your name, take all of me!" Tea read not daring now to look up at Kaiba.

"I will!" exclaimed Kaiba. "Tell me you love me and I'll be born all over again with a completely different name!"

Sounding startled, Tea continued, "Who's hiding out there in our yard spying on me?"

"I have no idea how to tell you who I am since I hate my name!" Kaiba answered. "My name is your enemy, so I refuse to use it. If it were written down, I'd tear it up into a thousand pieces!"

"Recognizing the voice that called to her, Juliet smiled and leaned over the balcony's railing and called." Kaiba read.

"You're Romeo, aren't you?" Tea asked. "And you're a Montague."

"I am neither of those," Kaiba answered, "if you don't want me to be."

"How in the world did you get here?" Tea asked Kaiba. "The walls around our house are very tall and hard to climb. Aren't you worried about the watchmen? And my father? Do you have any idea what they'd do if they found you out here?"

"My love for you gave me wings, so I flew right over the walls," Kaiba replied. "Did you think a heap of stones could keep out true love? Let your relatives do what they like to me. Any pain they could cause would be wiped out by the joy of this moment."

"If they find you, they will kill you!" Tea read, her voice full of warning.

"Your beauty gives me strength," Kaiba explained. "Inspired by your eyes, I could beat any army single handedly!"

"Romeo," Tea read. "They must not find you."

"Let them find me!" read Kaiba, his voice filled with excitement.

"How did you know which window was mine?" Tea asked.

"Love showed me the way," Kaiba answered. "I'd be able to find my way to you even if you were hidden on the other side of the world."

"I would have never said any of those things if I had known you were there," Tea read. "Do you love me? I know you'll say yes, and that you would swear you love me. But people swear they'll love each other forever all the time. And their love doesn't last a week! If you really do love me, say it and really mean it."

"Ready to prove his love with a kiss, Romeo shimmied up the tree, climbed into the branches, and was perched on a limb, from which he could reach Juliet's outstretched hands. Once again Romeo tried to swear his love." Kaiba read.

"My dear Juliet, I swear by that moon, that as long as the seas rush across the—." read Kaiba.

"Don't swear on the moon!" Tea interrupted. "The moon is always changing. Every night it's a little different. And sometimes it disappears altogether. I do not want your love to change every day. Or to disappear, ever!"

"So what should I swear by?" asked Kaiba.

"Don't swear at all," read Tea. "Or if you will, just swear by yourself, since you're the man of my dreams."

"If you like," Kaiba began. "Uh, in the name of—."

"No, don't swear at all," Tea read. "All your promises are making me nervous. This is happening to quickly."

"Romeo did not want Juliet to feel rushed, but he didn't want to leave her either. So as kind as her next words were, they disappointed him." read Kaiba.

"Good night, my sweet," Tea sighed. "Let our love grow slowly, like a flower that spreads it's petals a little bit more every day. I hope your sleep is as sweet as the joy I'm feeling right now in my heart."

"Will you make me go without your promise?" Kaiba asked.

"My promise of what?" Tea replied.

"Your promise that you love me," Kaiba answered gently.

"I gladly give you my promise that I love you with all my heart," Tea responded. "Yet all of the sudden I wish I could take back that promise."

"Take it back?" Kaiba read, sounding alarmed. "Why would you want to take back your promise that you love me?"

"So I could give it back to you all over again, and again, and again," Tea read. "My love is a boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite."

"Juliet glanced back into her room. She heard the Nurse calling to her from down the hall." Kaiba read.

"Coming Nurse!" Tea read.

"Romeo was thrilled beyond belief. He swung on the branch like a monkey, then let go and dropped to the ground in a single leap. He lay on his back, giggling quietly, staring up at the stars."

"How do I know I'm not dreaming? This could all be a dream. It's way too quick, too strange, and too perfect to be real. Oh well if it _is _a dream, I hope I never wake up!" Kaiba replied almost sounding dreamy himself.

"I only have time for two more words, Romeo: Good Night! If your love really is serious, and you'd like to marry me, and you can find someone willing to marry us, let me know, and I'll be yours for as long as I live" Tea read breathlessly.

"Romeo could hardly believe his ears. He wanted to shout "Yes" at the top of his lungs, but he was too astounded to speak. As the Nurse called to Juliet again, Juliet wished Romeo "a thousand good nights" and dashed inside." Kaiba read.

"A thousand good nights from sweet Juliet would kill me," Kaiba said softly looking up. "Having to say good night to her just once is unbearable!"

"Once again Juliet appeared in the window and called softly to Romeo." Kaiba read.

"So when will I hear from you about the marriage plans?" Tea asked.

"I know just the man for the job," was Kaiba's swift answer. "Give me a little time to work out the details—a day at the most."

"By this time tomorrow, then," Tea read.

"It will seem like twenty years until then," Kaiba read.

"Like a million years," Tea read. "I had something to say, but I forgot what it was."

"Romeo was happy to wait while she tried to remember what she was going to say. And Juliet was glad to keep forgetting what she meant to say, just so she could keep him in her company. Romeo didn't mind. He would easily have made that small spot of grass which he was standing his home, as long as he could keep gazing up at her face." Kaiba read.

"It will be morning soon," Tea said after a pause. "I guess you should go. But I wish I could keep you from going far. I wish you were a little bird tied to my finger by a string. Then you could fly a bit, but you'd always have to come right back into my palm."

"If I were your bird, you wouldn't need a string," Kaiba replied. "Perching on your hand and staring at your face would be a perfect spot for me."

"Good night," Tae finally said.

"Good Night," Kaiba echoed.

"Good night," Tea said again.

"Good Night," Kaiba said again.

"Good night, good night: parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

"As she blew him a kiss, Romeo turned to wander away. Then he charged up to her window, and gently touched her face," Kaiba read. He reached out and gently cupped Tea's cheek in his hand and leaned forward across the table until his lips found hers. What was supposed to be a small kiss on the lips turned into a tenderer and deeper kiss. Kaiba had never thought he could experience such a more wonderful thing. But as they say all good things must come to an end, and the two teen had to breathe sooner or later.

When they both regained their normal breathing rate, Tea looked up and saw a look of awe in Kaiba's face. Like he was shocked at what he had just done. She never knew that Kaiba could have such tender side to his cold disposition.

'_What a way to have your first kiss,'_ Tea thought. '_And who would have thought that it would have been with Seto Kaiba. That was unbelievable.'_

'_Whoa, that was amazing. Wait, why the heck did I do that? All of a sudden I had the sudden urge to kiss her and I did; stupid urges. What a way to experience your first kiss, Kaiba,' _Kaiba thought to himself. _'Though that was an incredible kiss. Who would have thought my first kiss would be with Tea Gardner?'_

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I did that." Kaiba confessed as he looked down at the table, embarrassed.

Tea reached across the table and lifted Kaiba's chin up so he was looking her in the eye. He actually looked more relaxed and vulnerable than Tea had ever seen him. It was a nice feeling to see him that way. "It's okay. I didn't mind. It was good…I mean…well um…well it was good," Tea stuttered, but still looking Kaiba in the eye. "Kaiba, forgive me for saying this, but you're an incredible kisser," she finished as she began to move to put her script in her bag, but Kaiba stopped her.

"You weren't so bad yourself. I feel weird saying this after you just told me I was an "incredible kisser", but that was my first kiss. Ever," Kaiba replied as he reached up and grasped Tea's hand in his own. She had forgotten to remove it when she touched his face to lift it up.

"It was my first one as well," Tea confessed. "But I don't think I've had enough practice."

"Me either," was all that Kaiba said.

So with that Kaiba leaned forward again and brushed his lips against Tea's again, and like the first time it turned from small and gentle to tender and deep. And once again the two teens had to part for breath.

Then just as the two were about to go in for another kiss, the door of the library burst open and Mokuba ran into the room, out of breath.

"Tea your aunt just called, she said for me to tell you that something happened that couldn't be left unattended, and that she couldn't be there until tomorrow, and she left money for you under the door mat. Oh and she told me to tell you that she loves you and to give you a kiss from her," Mokuba said and he walked over and kissed Tea on the cheek.

"Thanks Mokuba," Tea replied as she leaned over and gave Mokuba a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

This caused the younger Kaiba to blush a deep crimson and go a rigid as a board. It was quite funny for the elder Kaiba to watch. Tea evidently thought it funny as well, because she went into a fit of laughter when she caught sight of the younger Kaiba's face as well as the expression on Kaiba's face.

When Mokuba finally came back to reality, he quickly ran out of the room, still blushing.

"Oh this is just great," Tea cried after a few seconds. "I just realized this means I don't have anywhere to stay tonight!"

"You could stay in one of the guest rooms here at the mansion," Kaiba offered.

"Oh no, I won't let you do that for me. You've done enough for me, Kaiba," Tea answered quickly. "I'll just get the money my aunt left for me and go to a hotel for the night, and then I'll figure something out for the next night."

"At least let me go with you to pick up the money, and then we can take you to a hotel." Kaiba said. "You said it yourself; you don't like being in your neighbor hood alone and after dark."

"Alright!" Tea said happily. So the two teen packed up their stuff and headed for the front drive.

"We'll have to take my cycle. I already had the main limo taken back to the garage." Kaiba replied as he pulled out the keys for his bike, which was conveniently parked on the drive waiting for them.

"I don't mind, but I've never ridden one before. Though Tristan said it was safe. He's been riding for about one and a half years now." Tea replied. She hoped that he could ride as well as he acted out Shakespeare.

"Don't worry; I won't let anyone get hurt on my watch." Kaiba replied a smirk forming on his face. He picked up the two helmets that where strapped to the bike and handed Tea the slightly smaller black helmet. His was black with thin intertwining strips of blue and silver covering it. Then he swung his leg over the bike and waited for her to get on.

Tea then cautiously mounted the bike behind Kaiba and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his middle. Kaiba just smiled to himself. She heard him start the bike, and then without warning, Kaiba kicked the kick stand back and gunned the engine, making Tea grab him around the stomach like he was her only life line. They then sped off into the dusk.

Within minutes they had reached Tea's house and she gratefully climbed off the bike. She had like riding on the bike, but having firm ground beneath her again was a nice plus.

Kaiba gracefully got of the cycle with the ease of someone who had been riding for years. "So how did you like it?" he asked as he took off his helmet.

"I was completely horrified, though you handled the bike perfectly. I knew I was safe. Thanks." Tea replied as she also took of her helmet. She walked slowly up to Kaiba, and wrapped her arms around him.

Kaiba was completely shocked at this, but then he relaxed a little and gave into her embrace and gently wrapped his own arms around her small body. "You welcome," he whispered softly into her hair.

Tea felt him relax and smiled to herself, knowing that she had gotten _the _Seto Kaiba, the icy, cold hearted CEO and duelist, to relax and show his true colors to someone other than his brother. He had warmed up a bit.

Kaiba then remembered why they where here and he knew that he had to break the moment. "We should get your money, Tea." Kaiba said as he pulled away slightly, feeling somewhat colder after parting from the girl. '_She was so soft and warm,'_ he thought to himself as he watched her walk up to the house and get the money from under the welcome mat. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly and quickly put his helmet on to cover up his face. The last thing he wanted was her to see him blushing.

"Okay let's go," Tea said when she walked back up to the cycle and Kaiba, donning her helmet. Kaiba mounted the bike again with a certain grace like last time, and this time Tea was more confident when she mounted the bike behind Kaiba. A bit more prepared now, Tea wrapped her arms around the young man in front of her and leaned her head against his back and closed her eyes, she was still afraid. She felt him kick the kick stand back and heard the engine start. Then with the same jerk of speed, they zoomed of into the darkness of the night.

Tea was surprised at the hotel the pulled up to. It was the most expensive one in all of Domino, and maybe Tokyo. Only the dignitaries or really rich people stayed in this hotel, and Tea knew she had barely enough money for one meal at this place.

"Kaiba, why are we here, I don't have nearly enough money to stay here." Tea whispered as they walked into the lobby. She then remembered that they both still had their helmets on and quickly pulled hers off and watched Kaiba do the same.

Before Kaiba had a chance to answer, the receptionist at the desk spoke. "Ah, Mr. Kaiba, I see that you are back with us tonight. Do you have another meeting in Tokyo tomorrow?"

"Yes, I do. It's a very important, so I need to be somewhat closer to the city." Kaiba replied curtly. Obviously he stayed here often if the receptionist knew his reasons for staying here. "I also need another room for my friend here. Her parents are out of town and she doesn't have a key to her house. So could you fix her up with something?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba we're all out of room at the moment, but as you might remember, all of our suites have at least three rooms in them, so your friend could stay in one of the extra rooms in your suite," the receptionist replied, a smile curling on her lips as she saw both teen start to blush.

"Th…that's fine. Thanks Sarah," Kaiba replied his voice cracking as he realized what she might be thinking. "Hey do you think I could go pick Mokuba up. I think I remember getting him a room of his own. I don't like leaving him alone when I'm away from home."

"Sure Mr. Kaiba. You know the staff and I love it when Mokuba comes and stays with us. And you did get Mokuba a room for himself." Sarah replied.

With one last look at the teenage girl he had came with, Kaiba put his helmet back on and walked out of the hotel lobby to the cycle, which was still parked outside.

"Well, Ms…" Sarah asked as she walked out from behind the receptionist desk.

"Gardner. Ms. Gardner." Tea replied quickly.

"Well, Ms. Gardner let me show you to your room. I'll have someone from room service bring you up some things for the night and we can wash the clothes you're wearing now so you can have them tomorrow, since you don't have anything else with you." Sarah said as she walked Tea to the elevator. Sarah punched the button with the letter "P" on it and Tea knew that could mean only one thing, the penthouse suite. She had a feeling that she was going to walk into the most expensive room in all of Japan.

And she was exactly right. The room was amazing. It was like a mini palace. The large sitting area, complete with a bar, three leather coaches, two fire places, and a large entertainment center, was the first room she saw. Then she looked to her left and saw three large doors spread spaciously along the wall. The one in the middle looked like the biggest; she guessed that it was the master bedroom.

"The door in the middle in the master bedroom which is equipped with a bath, sitting room, office, and it has a king sized bed. The one on the right is the library/den/office, and the one on the left is the gentlemen's room, or in other words the bar/game room." Sarah replied to Tea gaping look at doors on the right side of the room. "The three doors on the right are the guest rooms. All three are equipped with a bathroom, small sitting room, and a king sized bed."

"Thanks," Tea answered in shock as she looked around the large main room.

"If you need anything, just call the front desk." Sarah answered as she moved towards the door. "Good night Ms. Gardner."

As she was walking out the room, a service person walked into the room. "Ms. Gardner, here are some clothes for you and Mr. Kaiba for tonight. If you want you can change into these and I'll take your clothes so I can have them washed." She said as she slightly bowed her head as Tea took the two sets of blue silk pajamas. The bigger pair was a dark navy blue and the smaller pair was a slightly lighter shade of navy blue, somewhat close to the shade of blue Kaiba's eyes were. '_Great, now I'm thinking about his eyes! What next? I might start thinking about his ass. No bad Tea, bad. Though he does have a nice ass. Arrrgh, Tea stop that now.' _Tea thought as she looked down at the pajamas.

"Umm, thanks. I'll be out in a moment." Tea said as she walked into the middle door on the right side of the room. Tea quickly took a look around the room, which was themed in traditional Japanese culture. Then remembering the young lady outside in the main room for her clothes, Tea quickly changed out of her street clothes and into the nice cool silk pajamas. They fit perfectly. Tea also remembered that she had her school uniform with her and that she needed that cleaned to. Gathering up her clothes and the uniform in her bag, Tea exited her room and saw the young girl still standing where she had been a few minutes ago.

"Here ya go, but do you think that you could clean my uniform for me as well?" Tea asked as she handed the girl her clothes.

"Yes, Ms. Gardner. As you wish," she answered. The girl bowed _gracefully_ to Tea and backed out of the room silently.

Tea then had time to explore the rest of the large suite. Looking down at her silk covered arm she realized that she had left Kaiba's pajamas in her room, so she went to retrieve them. As she picked them up, she realized how soft and smooth they where.

'_These will look real nice on Kaiba when he puts them on.'_ Tea thought subconsciously as she walked into Kaiba's large room.

Well maybe large was an understatement. This room was a big as the first floor of her house. The bed was a king and it had black silk sheets and comforter. The rest of the room had a home office sort of vibe. There were two doors on the right side of the room and on the left which Tea guessed to be the bathroom. From the looks of it Kaiba had his home office right there in the hotel room.

Then with out thinking Tea flung herself onto the large bed and started to laugh at nothing in particular.

Kaiba and Mokuba arrived at the hotel about forty-five minutes after Kaiba had left Tea at the hotel. Mokuba had a backpack on which contained his clothes for the next day and he had his brothers overnight bag sitting on his lap. Somehow Kaiba had been able to pack a full suit into that one little bag. Mokuba knew he could and probably would not ever be able to do that even if he tried.

"Mr. Kaiba's welcome back, I hope your stay here will be enjoyable. Mr. Mokuba if you like I can escort you up to your room. We've even added some extra thing for you so you won't get bored." Sarah said as she walked around the desk for the second time that night.

"Thanks Sarah. Mokuba I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Be good." Kaiba said as he bent down and gave his brother the biggest hug Mokuba had ever experienced.

"Umm… big brother, you're squishing me!" Mokuba gasped out as Kaiba loosened his grip chuckling slightly to himself.

"Sorry, kid. I didn't mean to." Kaiba replied laughter still in his voice. "Good night Mokuba."

"Goodnight Seto. I love you big brother." Mokuba replied giving Kaiba the biggest hug he could with his somewhat small arm.

"I love you to Mokuba." Kaiba replied as he walked towards an elevator. Mokuba and Sarah took the other one next to his.

As the glass elevator took him skyward, all Kaiba could think about was how beautiful the sky looked tonight and the girl that was waiting for him.

As Kaiba opened the door to his suite, he noticed that Tea was no where in sight. He checked all of the extra room and she wasn't in any of them. Her stuff was in the Japanese room, but she wasn't with it. He finally looked in the master bedroom.

There she was curled up on top of his bed, with a pair of blue silk pajamas in her arms and a smile gracing her lips as she slept. He walked up to the bed and gently touched her shoulder. She was warm to his touch.

"Tea…Tea I think you should go to your own room to sleep." Kaiba said gently into her ear.

She nodded sleepily and held out her arms, as if to hug him. He reached down uncertainly and wrapped his arms around her for the second time that night. She groggily embraced him around the neck and snuggled closer to his sweatshirt.

"Okay, I'll…I'll… carry you to your room," Kaiba said embarrassment plain in his voice. He moved his arms from around her shoulder to place one arm on her back and the other under her legs. Tea still had her arms around Kaiba's neck and only snuggled closer when he picked her up. _'Oh, man this is not good; what if I drop her…she'd kill me for that.' _Kaiba thought as he carefully walked across his room.

Turning around, Kaiba used the heel of his foot to push the door open. He backed out the room and looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

'_She's so…so…beautiful! Wait, what the hell am I thinking! I am not attracted to Gardner. Not, not, not attracted to her. I'm just doing her a favor that's all. Get a grip Kaiba.'_ Kaiba thought as he looked up from Tea, a light blush rising on his face. He quickly shook his head and walked across the suite.

Quickly, Kaiba opened the door to her room and deposited the girl in his arms to the bed. Tea shiver slightly at the lose of Kaiba's warmth, but she quickly snuggled into the bed. Kaiba bent down and draped a blanket over her sleeping form.

Kaiba turned quickly on his heel and walked away from the sleeping girl, not knowing what would happen if he stayed there. Quietly he closed the door behind him and walked to where he had laid his things from the mansion.

As he entered his suite, Kaiba laid the bag on to the bed and opened it, pulling out everything he had brought with him, including the suit, well the pants for the suit. The rest of the outfit was waiting for him in the closet, as he had already asked for the other pieces of his suit be delivered early in the evening. Next came his ever important laptop. All the information for his meeting the following morning was on that one computer.

Kaiba placed it on the bedside table and walked into the study that was connected to his suite. One wall was made entirely out of windows. Kaiba could see the Tokyo skyline from where he stood; the cities lights shining brightly, blocking out the stars completely. After standing at the window for a while and a few yawns later, Kaiba stepped out of the study and into the bedroom where the pajama set Tea had been clutching lay on the bed.

He walked over to the bed and picked up the clothes. A smell of cherry blossoms wafted up to his nose from the clothes where Tea had held them as she slept. A calm feeling feel over Kaiba, but as soon as it came he shook it away. He couldn't let his emotions get the better of him; he had to stay under control.

Quickly he stripped down and pulled the pajama's on. Kaiba walked over to the windows and pulled the curtains over the window and turned off the lights, then climbed onto the bed. It took him a few minutes to get to sleep, but finally he passed into the land of dreams.

When Tea awoke the next morning, she found herself in a different bed and comfortably warm. As she sat up, the smell of fresh coffee drifted in from the main room. Rubbing her eyes, Tea threw off the covers and got off the bed. A pair of slippers waited for her at the end of the bed and she slipped her feet into them, warding off the coldness from the floor.

Opening the door of her room, Tea followed her nose to the scent of the coffee that come from the sitting area. Kaiba was seated at one of the couches, reading the paper, with a cup of steaming coffee in his had, while Mokuba sat by his feet watching TV and eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good, you're finally awake." Kaiba said, looking up briefly from his paper. Tea looked over at Mokuba who smiled brightly at Tea. She wondered quickly why he wasn't in school. '_Oh right, today's all the school's day off._'

Tea walked into the kitchen area to find that the coffee pot was still on, '**_thank goodness_**,' Tea thought, looking for a mug to put the warm beverage in. Once satisfied with her drink, tea walked into the living area and sat down beside Mokuba against the couch.

"Mokuba, what do you plan on doing on your day off today?" Tea asked, sipping the hot liquid.

"Oh, I'll probably just wander around Tokyo. Big brother's got a meeting to go to for the whole day and then I guess we're going back to the mansion." Mokuba replied somewhat dully, like he had done that same routine thousands of times before.

"That sound's fun, I think." Tea said sounding unsure. She sat for a few minutes drink her coffee (an addicting habit shared by both of the older teen). Suddenly a thought popped into her head (thanks to the coffee no doubt). "Hey Mokuba, if it's all right with your brother, how would you like to spend the day with me. I haven't been to Tokyo for awhile and it would be cool to have someone to accompany me?"

"AWESOME! Can I go big brother? **_PLEASE!_**" Mokuba whined cutely, giving his brother the full force puppy dog face, which always worked.

Kaiba looked down at his little brother, and then he almost wished he hadn't. That face got him every time, no matter what. Funny though that he and Tea had been thinking g along the same line. He had been about ready to ask her if she would watch Mokuba for him while he was at the meeting.

"Oh, alright. Take your money in case you want to buy something and call me when your ready to head home, I'll send a limo for you both to get back to Domino." Kaiba said, standing up and walking to the kitchen. Mokuba cheered and Tea smiled at the retreating back of the young CEO.

This was going to be a fun day.

Tea and Mokuba walked down the streets of Tokyo, talking about random news in the dueling world, how school was going for both of them, the up coming play that both Tea and Kaiba were going to be in, and other stuff.

Both carried shopping bag, having hit some of Mokuba's favorite stores and a few of Tea's.

Tea had picked up the music and lyric book from Franco Zeffirelli's and Nino Rota's 1968 version of **_Romeo and Juliet _**as well as the CD; she had seen the movie before and had loved the music. So when she heard what the Drama Club was going to be performing this year, she knew that she wanted this music for the play.

While in a bookstore, Tea saw a book that nearly made her either shriek with laughter or faint. Picking the book up she ran to were Mokuba was.

"Mokuba…look at…this book," Tea almost cried, gasping for air. Mokuba took the book from her hands and looked down at the title. It read: **_A How-To-Guide on_** **_Getting a Cold, Emotionless, Icy CEO to Open Up_**.

Mokuba just stared at the book for a few minutes. Then he burst out laughing. "I think…I think…that big brother needs to read this. Could you show me where you got this?"

Tea led the young boy back to the shelf where she had found the book. Mokuba picked up another copy for himself. Tea hesitated for a second then picked up a copy for herself.

After their excursion at the bookstore, Tea and Mokuba went out for a late lunch. They visited one of Mokuba's favorite parks, where he played for awhile and Tea started reading the **_A How-To-Guide On_** **_Getting A Cold, Emotionless, Icy CEO To Open Up_**. Around five, Mokuba came back and told Tea that he was getting hungry again. She took him to McDonalds for dinner.

After they were finished eating, Mokuba pulled out his phone and called Kaiba. They talked for a few minutes, Mokuba telling his brother about what they had done throughout the day, save the part about what happened in the bookstore and then hung up.

"The limo's going to be here in a few minutes." Mokuba said cheerily, yet Tea could hear the tiredness in the young boy's voice.

Then, right on time, a few minutes later, a long black limo pulled up and the chauffeur opened the door to allow Mokuba and Tea entrance to the car.

Tea sat and watched the youngest Kaiba slowly start nodding off. Gently she pulled him towards her, "Mokuba lay your head down on my lap."

The tired young boy mumbled an 'okay' and laid his head down onto Tea's lap, snuggling closer to the teenage girl. He was asleep soon enough. Tea stroked his hair lovingly, treating him like the little brother she didn't have.

Thirty minutes later, the limo pulled up in front of the Kaiba mansion. Tea gently gathered the still sleeping boy into her arms and carried him up the stairs leading to the large doorway. The door opened as one of the butlers greeted Tea. Quietly she asked where Kaiba was and was pointed in the direction of the young CEO's study.

Tea used her foot to knock on the door and then waited as she heard Kaiba move around the office to the door. Upon opening it, he looked down at his sleeping brother and then up at the young woman who held him in her arms.

"He fell asleep on the way home. I didn't want to wake him." Tea whispered as Kaiba directed her into the office.

"Just lay him down on the couch. He can go up to his room if he wakes up before I go to bed or I'll take him up when I go." Kaiba said quietly, tucking a blanket around his little brother. He then walked Tea to the door. "Thank you for watching him today."

"It was nothing. I wanted to help after all that you did for me yesterday." Tea replied as she stood in the entry way of the large mansion.

"It was nothing," Kaiba said, using Tea's words.

"I guess I'll see you at the auditions Tuesday after school (they also had Monday off from school)." Tea said as she began to walk down the stairs to the still waiting limo. "Bye, Kaiba!"

"Bye," Kaiba called back, watching the girl get into the limo before he reentered the mansion.

Tuesday came quickly for everyone. School went by slowly and everyone was excited for the auditions for the upcoming play; everyone except a certain tall brunette young man.

Mokuba had given him one of his 'pep' talks if you could call it that. Even though Kaiba knew the whole play by heart and had done a good job when he had practiced with Tea, but still the prospect of having to get up in front of other people and give it his all was frightening, though Kaiba would never admit that to anyone, ever.

The last period of the day went by slowly for everyone. Kaiba was counting down the minutes, well now the seconds. '_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one._' Then the bell rang. Classmates jumped out of their seats and Kaiba stood slowly and collected his things.

He begrudgingly made his way to the auditorium. Other students ran past him. He really didn't want to be here, but he needed to pass and graduate high school. Imagine the irony of that. Genius Seto Kaiba failed to graduate his local high school. That would make the headlines all over the world.

Upon opening the doors of the auditorium, Kaiba was met with a burst of noise. People were running around everywhere. Taking a seat in the back row, Kaiba quickly pulled out his script to hid behind it until he was called up to the stage, and perhaps his impending doom.

Someone sat down beside him. Glancing up he saw that it was Tea. She too had her script in her hands. "Are you nervous?"

"No."

"Of course, why would you. You did magnificently when we practiced. Well, break-a-leg." Tea said, standing up.

Kaiba looked up at her with a questioning expression on his face, "What does that mean?"

"It means good luck, I wish you well, that sort of stuff. But saying good luck to a performer is bad luck, so we all say break-a-leg."

Kaiba just nodded to show that he understood.

Just then Shizuka and Mazakai got up on the stage and everyone got quiet. A few of the staff members from the school were there as well since every club had to have faculty sponsors. Pulling a clip board from behind his back, Shizuka began the auditions. "When I call your name, please come up to the table, get a number and go up on stage and we'll tell you what we want you to read. Once we're done with that, we'll pair everyone up who wants to play the parts of Romeo and Juliet and the two Lord's and Lady's and we'll have you and your partner read a selected portion of the script. Good luck to everyone and know that if you don't get the part you tried out for, you will still be put in as chorus members, and we need as many as those as we can get." Shizuka said boldly. "We'll start with the auditions for the part of Mercutio."

Joey, Duke, Tristan, Ryou, Marik, and Kaiba stood along with some other guys. They all got their numbers, Kaiba's was seven, and walked up onto the stage. They ran through a few sections of the script and then walked back to their seats. Surprisingly, Joey did the best out of all of the guys. He seemed to really want the part of Mercutio.

The girls went next for the part of Nurse. Mai, Tea, Serenity, other girls from different years went up. They went through the same process as the boys and then sat back down.

This whole audition process went on for another thirty minutes. Then Shizuka called for a break and everyone got up and stretched. Kaiba stayed seated until everyone else left the auditorium and then he stood up and walked around. This wasn't a bad as he had originally thought it would be. Though it was still bad.

He made one circuit of the auditorium before heading back to the seat he had occupied for the last forty-five minutes. About five minutes later, everyone made their way back into the auditorium and Shizuka made his way back onto the stage. "I think we're ready to do the couples audition for the parts of Romeo and Juliet now so when I call your name, come up on stage and we'll tell you who your paired with. Alright, can I have Yugi Mouto and Serenity Wheeler, Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura and Mazakai Iyruka, and Tea Gardner and Seto Kaiba on stage?"

Everyone looked at Tea in surprise at hearing who her partner for the auditions was. Seto Kaiba, the cold Ice Prince of Domino High and Tea Gardner, the spitfire cheerleader paired up in pairs auditions for Romeo and Juliet; who were quite possibly the most famous of all lovers in the history of literature. This would be interesting to watch.

"You'll go in the order that I called you up in. You all received a copy of the balcony scene for this audition and that's the scene we want you to perform." Shizuka said, returning to his seat in the front of the stage.

The couples went forth and tried to audition for the parts of Romeo and Juliet. Kaiba noticed that none of them showed the passion that the two fabled lovers felt for one another, there was no life to their performances. Tea watched fitfully as the other pairs walked away from where he and Tea were standing. He was getting slightly nervous himself. He was about to do the most stupid thing he had ever done before, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Finally the fated moment arrived. All the other couples had gone and it was time for the audition most people had been waiting for.

Kaiba stepped forward into the bright lights and Tea followed behind him almost dutifully. She moved slightly down stage and left Kaiba slightly up stage.

It was now or never, and Kaiba had just stepped into what could possibly be the most embarrassing moment in his entire life…

And damn it the mutt was there to witness it. He would never live this down.

**If you catch this before, I'm Mazakai Iyruka. He he he!**

**Okay you know the drill. Please read and review. I swear there will be more in the next chapter! Besides, drama club has started and the roles are out and the practices are starting. Who would want to miss that? Bye!**

**Mazakai**

**P.S.-if you have any ideas that you would like to see later in the story, tell me about them and I'll see what I can do with them!**


	3. That One Fateful Moment

**Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou _Romeo_?**

**Chapter 3: **That One Fateful Moment

A Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction  
**By:** Mazakai  
**Conceptualized/First Written:** July 26, 2005  
**Completed/Final Edit: **October 17, 2006  
**Posted: **

**Don't Forget!** I would like to hear what you think of my story so please review.

**Ladies and Gents** This came to me when I was watching _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_. I know its lame, but I got the idea of for a (I'm hoping) cool Seto/Tea paring. This is my first one ever. So please bear with me. Well it's not my first fan fiction but it is my first Seto/Tea paring.

**Disclaimer:** ME, own Yu-Gi-Oh? I wish! Anyway, if I were Kazuki Takahashi or the people at Shounen Jump or Viz or 4Kids or wherever, I'd not only be rich, but I'd make a REAL life Seto Kaiba for me to hold prisoner or something... So yeah. This is for fun, not profit.

(**A/N: If you notice in similarities between the next part and the scene at the beginning of the last chapter when Tea and Seto acted out this scene, good for you 'cause it's the same thing. I really did want this audition acted out so sorry if you wanted to see the other pairs act. Though this chapter might be very, very long if I did that, so yeah.**)

Both teens nodded towards Shizuka and he began to read the part of the narrator as he had for all the groups.

"There wasn't much that could stop Romeo from making his way toward the house. Then, suddenly, something did. As he dashed toward the tree beneath the balcony, light came pouring out. Someone had lit a candle in the room inside, casting light out through the balcony over Romeo's head." Shizuka read from the script.

"How did they hear me? I was creeping so quietly that I could hardly hear my footsteps myself! What awful luck! Now they're going to send the guards down to catch me and beat me because I'm a Montague. Then they'll have me arrested for being on their property. I'll be sent away to prison and I won't get to see Juliet's face ever again!" read Kaiba from the lines in front of him, acting the part of Romeo to a tee once more.

'_He's good. Real good,'_ Shizuka thought, along with the rest of the small audience, as they listened to Kaiba as he read his lines. Then he remembered that he had to read the part of the narrator and continued. "But Romeo's luck wasn't awful at all. In fact, just the opposite was true. For after an instant of panic, Romeo realized that the candle hadn't been lit by an angry parent or a suspicious watchman. It had been lit by Juliet. She stepped out onto the balcony and began to speak."

"But, soft! What light though yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!" Kaiba replied reciting the line without looking at his sheet. He was looking directly at Tea.

"After staring out across the moonlit yard, Juliet began to move her lips as though she were speaking. But she didn't make a sound." Shizuka read.

"Who is she speaking to? I wish she were speaking to me. But no, she is speaking to someone far more worthy than me. Look, Juliet's eyes glow more brightly than any star! Those eyes pour brightness down across her delicate check and light up the night." read Kaiba.

Doing as the script instructed, Tea sighed a single sigh.

"She speaks! Oh, please speak again. For your voice is heavenly music, like angles singing in harmony as they float through the clouds." Kaiba read his voice a mere whisper.

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if you will not, swear that you love me, and I'll stop being a Capulet forever." Tea recited, this was the only part of the script she had memorized, looking up and into Kaiba's eyes as she did.

"She's thinking about me, just like I've been thinking about her!" Kaiba replied in a whisper, sounding dumbstruck.

"It's your name that's my enemy," Tea continued. "You'd be you even if you weren't a Montague. What is a _Montague_ anyway? It's not your hand, or your foot, or your arm, or your face, or any other part of your body. Oh, why couldn't you have some other last name?"

"As Juliet continued, she leaned forward over the balcony to pluck a leaf off the branch of the near by tree. She leaned so far that Romeo was sure she would see him. But still she didn't know he was there." Shizuka read, almost believing that this was the actual show.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell just as sweet. And Romeo would be just as wonderful if he were called Othello or Prospero. Oh Romeo, get rid of your name, which isn't any part of you. In exchange for your name, take all of me!" Tea read not daring now to look up at Kaiba.

"I will!" exclaimed Kaiba. "Tell me you love me and I'll be born all over again with a completely different name!"

Sounding startled, Tea continued, "Who's hiding out there in our yard spying on me?"

"I have no idea how to tell you who I am since I hate my name!" Kaiba answered. "My name is your enemy, so I refuse to use it. If it were written down, I'd tear it up into a thousand pieces!"

"Recognizing the voice that called to her, Juliet smiled and leaned over the balcony's railing and called." Shizuka read.

"You're Romeo, aren't you?" Tea asked. "And you're a Montague."

"I am neither of those," Kaiba answered, "if you don't want me to be."

"How in the world did you get here?" Tea asked Kaiba. "The walls around our house are very tall and hard to climb. Aren't you worried about the watchmen? And my father? Do you have any idea what they'd do if they found you out here?"

"My love for you gave me wings, so I flew right over the walls," Kaiba replied. "Did you think a heap of stones could keep out true love? Let your relatives do what they like to me. Any pain they could cause would be wiped out by the joy of this moment."

"If they find you, they will kill you!" Tea read her voice full of warning.

"Your beauty gives me strength," Kaiba explained. "Inspired by your eyes, I could beat any army single handedly!"

"Romeo," Tea read. "They must not find you."

"Let them find me!" read Kaiba, his voice filled with excitement.

"How did you know which window was mine?" Tea asked.

"Love showed me the way," Kaiba answered. "I'd be able to find my way to you even if you were hidden on the other side of the world."

"I would have never said any of those things if I had known you were there," Tea read. "Do you love me? I know you'll say yes, and that you would swear you love me. But people swear they'll love each other forever all the time. And their love doesn't last a week! If you really do love me, say it and really mean it."

"Ready to prove his love with a kiss, Romeo shimmied up the tree, climbed into the branches, and was perched on a limb, from which he could reach Juliet's outstretched hands. Once again Romeo tried to swear his love." Shizuka read.

"My dear Juliet, I swear by that moon, that as long as the seas rush across the—." read Kaiba.

"Don't swear on the moon!" Tea interrupted. "The moon is always changing. Every night it's a little different. And sometimes it disappears altogether. I do not want your love to change every day. Or to disappear, ever!"

"So what should I swear by?" asked Kaiba.

"Don't swear at all," read Tea. "Or if you will, just swear by yourself, since you're the man of my dreams."

"If you like," Kaiba began. "Uh, in the name of—."

"No, don't swear at all," Tea read. "All your promises are making me nervous. This is happening to quickly."

"Romeo did not want Juliet to feel rushed, but he didn't want to leave her either. So as kind as her next words were, they disappointed him." read Shizuka.

"Good night, my sweet," Tea sighed. "Let our love grow slowly, like a flower that spreads it's petals a little bit more every day. I hope your sleep is as sweet as the joy I'm feeling right now in my heart."

"Will you make me go without your promise?" Kaiba asked.

"My promise of what?" Tea replied.

"Your promise that you love me," Kaiba answered gently.

"I gladly give you my promise that I love you with all my heart," Tea responded. "Yet all of the sudden I wish I could take back that promise."

"Take it back?" Kaiba read, sounding alarmed. "Why would you want to take back your promise that you love me?"

"So I could give it back to you all over again, and again, and again," Tea read. "My love is a boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite."

"Juliet glanced back into her room. She heard the Nurse calling to her from down the hall." Shizuka read.

"Coming Nurse!" Tea read.

"Romeo was thrilled beyond belief. He swung on the branch like a monkey, then let go and dropped to the ground in a single leap. He lay on his back, giggling quietly, staring up at the stars." Shizuka continued.

"How do I know I'm not dreaming? This could all be a dream. It's way too quick, too strange, and too perfect to be real. Oh well if it _is _a dream, I hope I never wake up!" Kaiba replied almost sounding dreamy himself.

"I only have time for two more words, Romeo: Good Night! If your love really is serious, and you'd like to marry me, and you can find someone willing to marry us, let me know, and I'll be yours for as long as I live" Tea read breathlessly.

"Romeo could hardly believe his ears. He wanted to shout "Yes" at the top of his lungs, but he was too astounded to speak. As the Nurse called to Juliet again, Juliet wished Romeo "a thousand good nights" and dashed inside." Shizuka read.

"A thousand good nights from sweet Juliet would kill me," Kaiba said softly looking up. "Having to say good night to her just once is unbearable!"

"Once again Juliet appeared in the window and called softly to Romeo." Kaiba read.

"So when will I hear from you about the marriage plans?" Tea asked.

"I know just the man for the job," was Kaiba's swift answer. "Give me a little time to work out the details—a day at the most."

"By this time tomorrow, then," Tea read.

"It will seem like twenty years until then," Kaiba read.

"Like a million years," Tea read. "I had something to say, but I forgot what it was."

"Romeo was happy to wait while she tried to remember what she was going to say. And Juliet was glad to keep forgetting what she meant to say, just so she could keep him in her company. Romeo didn't mind. He would easily have made that small spot of grass which he was standing his home, as long as he could keep gazing up at her face." Shizuka read.

"It will be morning soon," Tea said after a pause. "I guess you should go. But I wish I could keep you from going far. I wish you were a little bird tied to my finger by a string. Then you could fly a bit, but you'd always have to come right back into my palm."

"If I were your bird, you wouldn't need a string," Kaiba replied. "Perching on your hand and staring at your face would be a perfect spot for me."

"Good night," Tae finally said.

"Good Night," Kaiba echoed.

"Good night," Tea said again.

"Good Night," Kaiba said again.

"Good night, good night: parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

"As she blew him a kiss, Romeo turned to wander away. Then he charged up to her window, and gently touched her face," Shizuka read.

Kaiba walked towards Tea and reached out and gently cupped Tea's cheek in his hand and leaned down until his lips found hers. Their kiss was just like it had been a few nights ago. They both fought for dominance and their tongues clashed intimately. Remembering where they were, the kiss became slower and after a few short final draws on her lips, Kaiba pulled away. Tea's eyes were glazed over and dark from the passion they had both just experienced. She looked up at his in daze and a blush graced her cheeks beautifully.

You know when people talk about that one fateful moment when time stops and everything around you doesn't really matter; that's exactly what both Tea and Seto were experiencing up on stage. It was their one fateful moment.

It became clear that they both felt something for each other in that very same moment. Tea knew almost for a fact that she was falling for Seto Kaiba faster than she would have liked to admit.

They were shocked out of their realizations when clapping erupted in the silent auditorium. People looked up at the pair on stage with their mouths open in shock, especially Tea's group of friends. They were clapping, but some of them looked like that they would very much like to punch Kaiba.

Shizuka nearly ran up the stage and skidded to a halt before the two still dazed teens. "That was the most invigorating display of passion I have ever seen. I almost thought that I was watching a real performance."

Tea nodded quietly and looked up at Kaiba. He was looking out nothing in the back of the auditorium. A very light blush had formed on his cheeks.

"You two may go back to your seats." Shizuka said, motioning towards the stairs.

They hurried down the flight of stairs and tea joined her friends while Kaiba marched to the back row and sat stiffly in one of the chairs.

"Okay everyone, I think we're done with the auditions, so thank you for coming, and we'll have the list posted tomorrow at the start of school. Thanks again for coming and trying out. We're hoping to make this the best play Domino High has ever seen." Shizuka said, bowing slightly to everyone before leaving the stage.

Kaiba was the first on out the door and by the time anyone else was in the school courtyard, Kaiba was already getting into his limo. Tea ran out and tried to catch him, but the limo was already turning the corner when she got to the curb.

"'Ey, Tea! Wait up; we want to talk to you!" Joey called, leading her group of friends out of the school and across the courtyard. All of them wore expressions of deep shock and confusion.

"Uh, hey guys. What's up?" Tea asked, watching as her friends stopped beside her and panted slightly to get their breathing rate back to normal.

"Tea what was that all about? You looked like you actually enjoyed kissing Kaiba back there. Wait, on second thought, why did you even let him kiss you like that?" Joey asked, almost yelling.

"I…I don't know guys. I guess I just got caught up in the moment. Why do I have to explain things like this to you? Kaiba's just like any of you boys, so what if I might like him. I'm free to like whomever I like. I don't have to ask your permission every time I want to make out with a guy." Tea answered angrily. The guys had no right to treat her like this. She had to draw the line somewhere and they just crossed it.

"Look, Tea, I don't think Joey meant it like that…" Mai said, trying to sooth things over.

"Don't try to defend him Mai, he meant exactly what he said, and we all know he did. It's common knowledge to anyone with a brain that Joey hates Kaiba. I'm not that naïve not to realize that." Tea said, huffing slightly.

"Do you like him Tea?" Yugi asked, speaking up for the first time the entire time.

"I'm starting to think that I am." Tea replied, calming down a bit.

"Then I support you in your decision on that matter. If you like him, then there's nothing we can do to sway your thoughts." Yugi said, bowing his head slightly.

"I agree with what Yugi said, it's your own decision Tea to like who you will and we can't do anything to change that." Duke said calmly. Serenity bobbed her head in agreement and Tristan and Joey sighed in defeat.

"We don't have to be friends with Kaiba do we?" Joey asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'd like it if you would at least be civil to him. He doesn't have a lot of friends, guys. I think you should at least give me that much support." Tea replied, Mai and serenity agreeing with her on that sense. Kaiba really did need a few friends other than Mokuba and now Tea.

"Civil…I guess I can handle acting civil towards him." Joey answered, Tristan nodding grimly and Duke and Yugi smiling slightly, Marik and Bakura just looked off in random directions; they had never really interacted with the elder Kaiba and didn't mind him that much.

"Thanks, guys," Tea replied wearily. "Look, I'll see you guys tomorrow, I have to get home."

"Alright," everyone answered. They watched as Tea walked away, and then turned back into a small circle.

"I still don't like that fact that she likes Kaiba. He's done nothing but rag on all of us since day one," Joey complained once she was out of ear shot.

"Yeah, that's true, but Joey, you've done nothing but rag on **_him_** since day one as well" Yugi reminded Joey, looking up at his best friend mildly disapprovingly.

"Yug's right, even though it's tough to admit that he is," Tristan said slightly under his breath.

"That's the spirit! We have to support Tea, she's our friend. We can't abandon her." Serenity piped up, latching on to her brother's arm and smiling sweetly up at him. "Right big brother?"

"Yeah," Joey mumbled, causing Mai to laugh at his antics. Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Bakura, and Marik all caught on and started laughing along with Mai and finally Joey joined in.

"Well, now I think I've seen it all," Duke said suddenly, his laughter still present in his voice.

"What do you mean Duke?" Serenity asked curiously, looking at the ebony haired boy.

"First, Seto Kaiba having take drama in order to pass high school, and then him actually going along with it. Second, Kaiba trying out for the biggest part in one of the most well known romantic tragedies in the world. And then him getting up and kissing Tea Gardner in front of everyone and Tea saying that she thinks she's starting to fall for **_the_** Seto Kaiba. I never would have seen all that happening our last year of high school." Duke said, vocalizing what everyone else was thinking.

Nods and grins where exchanged around the group. Then everyone said their goodbyes; Yugi going off the game store, Duke off to his own company/store, Tristan to his family's house, Joey and Serenity in the direction of Joey's apartment, Mai to her ritzy suite, Bakura to the library for some last minute studying, and Marik off to the museum where he, Ishizu, and Odion all worked at their exhibit.

And they were all thinking the same thing…

'_Well, everyone deserves that on fateful moment when they meet some they might love. Why not Tea and Kaiba?_'

**Okay you know the drill. Please read and review. I swear there will be more in the next chapter! Besides, next time drama club starts (for real), the roles are out, and the practices are starting. Who would want to miss that? Bye!**

**Mazakai**

**P.S.-if you have any ideas that you would like to see later in the story, tell me about them and I'll see what I can do with them!**


	4. Note to the Readers

Hey ya'll, it's Mazakai! I just thought it was time for a little authors note to all of my avid "Romeo, Romeo" fans.

Some of you might recognize this story from a forum. Good for you, cause it's the same story. I started this story my freshman year of high school and had to take a **_temporary_** break from writing any of my stories because life just got to busy for me.

Also I had a friend post this story for me since I lost my internet privileges at home for a short time. I had no idea that she said someone else could pick the fic because I had lost inspiration for the story. That never happened. I'm sorry if because now I decided to pick the story back up and actually finish it bothers you, but I actually got time to write and so I intend on finishing my own work of fiction.

On a happier note, chapter four is almost done, so I'll be posting soon. I need to re-write some things because I don't like how I originally planned them, but it's almost complete.

SMALL SPOILER

Oh and for all of you who want to see Tea and Seto together, you might just get your wish. Hehehe.

Okay, so I hope this cleared a few things up! This is Mazakai signing off. See you next time.


	5. All The Things She Said in Tokyo

**Romeo, Romeo, wherefore out thou _Romeo_?**

**Chapter 4: **All the Things She Said in Tokyo

A Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction

**By: **Mazakai

**Conceptualized/First Written: **October 30, 2005

**Completed/Final Edit: **December 16, 2006

**Posted:**

**Don't Forget!** I would like to hear what you think of my story so please review.

**Ladies and Gents** This came to me when I was watching _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_. I know its lame, but I got the idea of for a (I'm hoping) cool Seto/Tea paring. This is my first one ever. So please bear with me. Well it's not my first fan fiction but it is my first Seto/Tea paring. As for the title of this chapter, you'll just have to read to really get it, but it will make since in the end. Oh and if anyone was really paying attention to when I started writing this chapter and the last, you'll see that I started then both last year in 2005. Well I think that's about right at least for this chapter. They've all kind of been spur of the moment chapter. Chapter four, this one, I think I started writing before I even came up with the idea for this story. So yeah.

**Disclaimer:** ME, own Yu-Gi-Oh!? I wish! Anyway, if I were Kazuki Takahashi or the people at Shounen Jump or Viz or 4Kids or wherever, I'd not only be rich, but I'd make a REAL life Seto Kaiba for me to hold prisoner or something... So yeah. This is for fun, not profit. Oh and I don't own Tatu either, I wrote this chapter while listening to a song of theirs that will be used in this chapter.

Tea was only slightly shocked when she saw the notice board when she got to school the day after auditions. She and Kaiba had gotten the exact roles that the counselor had said they would. Romeo and Juliet. And the funny thing was that she had realized just yesterday that she had began to think that she was falling in love with the one and only Seto Kaiba. But now she had to play the part of his lover in one of the greatest love stories of all time. It was just too ironic.

When Kaiba got to school the next day he knew that he had to see what part he had gotten in the play. Ever since he had left the school after the auditions yesterday, he couldn't stop thinking about the results. He hadn't been expecting himself to kiss Tea in front of the student body like he had yesterday. That was completely done on impulse; a very different sort of impulse.

So last night he had been able to get none of his work done because he couldn't stop thinking about Tea and their kiss on stage. He would admit only to himself that he felt something stir under his skin when they had looked at each other, but that was as far as he dared to let his thoughts go.

He had guessed that he would have gotten a significant part in the play sense he knew he was probably the most talented of the people who tried out with his group. Kaiba also wanted to know what part Tea had gotten. If his instincts where correct then she would probably get the part of Juliet. When they had practice at his house, he had known that she had the part of Juliet in the bag. So when he walked into the auditorium it was no shock to him when he saw that she had gotten the part of Juliet. What shocked him was that he had gotten the part of Romeo.

"WHAT!!! I got the part of Romeo?" Kaiba yelled as he looked at the list of guy pats. He had known that he had done better than some of the other dunces that were at the audition, but he never expected to actually get the lead part.

"Congratulations Kaiba, you got the part!" Joey said as he walked up behind the young CEO.

Joey had tried out for the part of Romeo, but had gotten the part of his best friend Mercutio.

"Thanks wheeler, I think." Kaiba replied, the shock still in his voice. He really did not think that he would have gotten any praise or congratulations from Joey Wheeler.

"Chill Kaiba, I just wanted to say good job, do not get your knickers in a twist." Joey countered as he looked darkly at Kaiba when he heard his remark. He remembered what Tea had told him yesterday about treating Kaiba civilly for her sake and that was exactly what he was going to do, so he bit back the rude remark that had almost rolled off his tongue.

"Sorry, I just thought that you making fun of me like you always do." Kaiba said as he looked Joey in the eye. He had really thought Joey was making fun of him like he always did. Well at least he was not going to get made fun if for this one, well not at the moment. Come the time of the show, goodness knows what sort of torture he would have to go through.

"You do know that this means that you're going to have to kiss Tea a lot in this show. And you have to kill yourself. I bet there are some people out there that wish that the stuff you have to drink was real poison." Joey commented as they walked out of the lobby together.

"People like you?" Kaiba asked as he pulled out his new cell phone that he had just gotten yesterday night. It was silver, black, and blue. The body of the phone was all black and the Kaiba corporation logo was outlined in silver with the inside starting at a bright cerulean blue at the top left corner of the "K" and ending in a slightly lighter blue at the bottom right edge of the "C". It was the latest technology out there. He had designed it himself. The ring tone was "Miss Murderer" by AFI, though it was only the beginning of the directors cut version of the song, his favorite part.

"Whoa, Kaiba nice phone. How did you get something like that?" Joey asked, suddenly distracted at the sight of the slick phone, enviously eyeing the gadget. He had never had enough money to get a cell phone for himself, where all of his other friends seemed to have a cell of their own.

"Wheeler I designed this phone, so it only natural that I have one." Kaiba replied curtly at Joey's impudence.

"Hey don't bight my head off. I was only asking. I never seen any thing like it. I mean Yugi and Tea's phones are nice, but yours is the best." Joey replied slightly taken a back at Kaiba's snide remark.

"Wheeler, why don't you have a phone of your own? I mean all your little friends have their own phones, but you are the only one who I have not seen with one." Kaiba asked as he looked down slightly at the younger teen.

"My dad will never have enough money to buy me anything, and my mom doesn't want anything to do with me. And I will never have enough money to buy myself anything nice like that. I use all of my money to pay for school tuition." Joey replied looking down at his feet embarrassed that he had actually said something like that to Kaiba.

"How about you have my old phone Wheeler. I do not need it any more and it would just sit on a dusty shelf at home." Kaiba said as he pulled out his old phone. It was one of the newest phones out there, far too expensive for any normal teenager to have, but he was Seto Kaiba and he did not care how much it cost, because he could afford it.

"Kaiba this is one of the newest phones out there. Do you know how many people would kill to just to make one call on this?" Joey exclaimed as he gingerly touched the sleek silver body of the phone.

"I know, but I really don't need it any more if I have my new phone. Really Wheeler, take this. Consider it a gift from one cast member to another." Kaiba said as he pushed the phone deeper into Joey's hand.

"What are you going to give the entire cast one of your old cell phones?" Joey asked as he flipped the phone open.

Kaiba had erased all of his private numbers off the phones memory, but he had programmed it with all of Joey's friend's numbers into it instead. He had already planned to give the mutt his old phone, because he had seen that he didn't have one. He had even included his new cell number and his office number. Though it was likely that Wheeler was never going to call him at Kaiba corp.

And as for the sudden spurt of generosity, Mokuba had told him that Tea told him that Joey didn't have a cell phone. So Mokuba suggested that if Seto wanted to get some friends his own age, which in Mokuba's opinion Kaiba dearly needed friends, why not give them the latest and greatest gadget as a peace offering. It sounded an awful lot like bribery, but what wasn't in the world Kaiba lived in. So on Mokuba's command and Tea's comment to Mokuba, Kaiba decided to give Joey his old phone. Very out of character he knew. He would have never even thought of giving his phone to Wheeler back during battle city, but things had changed since then. He had sort of fallen in love with Tea since then. Well he greatly enjoyed being with her so you could sort have said he was in love with her.

"Hey Kaiba why did you have all of the guys numbers in your phone? Why would you have any reason to call them?" Joey asked as he looked through the contact info.

"I erased all of my other numbers and programmed all of the guy's numbers in there for you. I had planned to give you me old phone any way. Every one needs a cell phone nowadays." Kaiba replied now looking at his feet. Mokuba was going to get it for this one. If anyone else had seen this exchange of generosity, the papers would say that the sky was falling on Domino and that Seto Kaiba was being nice to one of his said enemies. Oh the horror!

"Well thanks Kaiba, your generosity, it's surprising, but welcomed." Joey said, practically using all of his vocabulary he had learned in his years in high school.

"No problem. But do not think that I will do this often Wheeler, this is a once and a life time thing." Kaiba replied jokingly as he walked up to his motorcycle which was waiting for him. "You have Tea to thank for this, so just be glad she's rubbing off on my somewhat!"

"Let me guess another toy that you want to give away, Kaiba." Joey asked as he eyed the cycle. It was the coolest thing that he had ever seen. Far better than the old thing Tristan had.

"Think again wheeler. This one's all mine." Kaiba answered as he pulled on his helmet, which was just as impressive as the bike, and mounted the cycle. "Later mutt," came Kaiba's muffled reply as he kicked the kick stand back and started the bike.

"Kaiba!!!!!" Joey yelled running after the young CEO. Though his attempt was futile. Kaiba knew how to ride his bike and ride it well.

All that Joey could hear as Kaiba rode away was the brunette teen's maniacal laughter.

When Kaiba got home that night from the office he went on a search for his little brother, who had suddenly disappeared after school. He had gotten a call at the office from Mokuba's driver. He had then left the office immediately. Nobody questioned him, because they knew not to mess with older Kaiba when his brother was involved.

So after an hour of searching, Kaiba was getting really worried. He decided that he needed help. So pulling out his cell phone, Kaiba started dialing.

"Tea, its Seto Kaiba. I need your help." Kaiba said.

"Sure Kaiba! What do you need?" Tea asked a little worried at the tension she could hear in Kaiba's voice.

"I can't find Mokuba, he didn't come home after schools, and I haven't been able to find his for over an hour of searching I can't find him. Tea I need you help." Kaiba explained his voice sounding like he was to crack.

"Sure Kaiba, of course I'll help. Let me get a few things together, and I'll meet you at the park in fifteen minutes." Tea said her voice sounding worried.

"Thanks." Kaiba replied and with that he hung up and started to dial Joey's new cell phone.

"Wheeler here?" Joey asked when he answered his phone.

"Wheeler, its Kaiba. I need your help. Mokuba went missing and I need your help." Kaiba answered trying to mask his worry in his voice.

"Whoa Kaiba I'm sorry. Sure I'll help you look for Mokuba." Joey replied hearing and knowing that Kaiba was trying to mask his worry.

"Thanks Wheeler." Kaiba answered. "Meet me at the park in fifteen minutes." Kaiba said curtly and hung up.

He then called Duke, Yugi, and Tristan. Relaying this message over to them, Kaiba then grabbed the keys to his cycle, and was off into the dark of the night.

Kaiba arrived at the park fifteen minutes later to see everyone that he had called waiting for him.

Tristan, Duke, and Yugi all had their own cycles or cars with them, and Joey had his bike. Tea was just standing here looking intently at Kaiba.

"Okay let's split up." Kaiba said to the group in front of him. "Joey, can you take the inner city streets, Duke, Tristan, and Yugi could you all drive around the outside of domino and look for Mokuba around there. I'll go to Tokyo and look there. Tea you can walk around Domino or come with me if you want." Kaiba said.

"I'll come with you Kaiba; you'll need more than one pair of eyes when you look in Tokyo." Tea replied and took the helmet form the back of Kaiba's cycle.

"I'll take the inner city, Kaiba." Joey answered as he got on to his bicycle.

"Thanks Wheeler," Kaiba answered as Joey rode off.

"And the rest of us will look around the outskirts of town, Kaiba." Yugi answered for the other three remaining boys.

"Thanks Yugi," Kaiba replied sounding gruff under his helmet. "Let's go Tea." Kaiba said as Tea mounted the bike behind Kaiba and held on to his waist.

Making sure his helmet was on the right way and Tea was situated behind him, Kaiba kicked back the kick stand and gunned his engine and the two teens were speeding off out of domino and in the direction of Tokyo.

Tea guessed that they had reached Tokyo in record time that night. Kaiba was driving so fast that the lights from the city were just a bright blur. She had decided thou that she was not going to say anything to the young man in front of her about his driving ethics. Kaiba was on a mad search for his only family member, and he was not going to pay any attention on how fast he was driving through domino.

Finally they came to a stop at the center of the city. Kaiba got off the bike and helped Tea off as well.

"Sorry about how fast I was going, I'm just worried about Mokuba." Kaiba explained as he took off his helmet and reached for Tea's.

He undid the clasp and slipped the helmet of her head. Her face was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen in his life at the moment. Her hair was slightly mused form the helmet and her cheeks were flushed red. Her blue eyes sparkled in the lights of downtown Tokyo. Kaiba suddenly had the erg to reach out and touch her face. And he followed that erg. Gently brushing his fingers against her cheeks, Kaiba made a trail across the right one to her lips where he ran his finger nail across her bottom lip, earning a small moan from the girl, and then continued down ward to her chin and then curling his fingers under her chin her lifted her face up to look at him. Kaiba lowered his own ace down to hers and gently pressed his lips against hers in the softest kiss Tea had ever received.

Tea did not know what was happening. Kaiba had suddenly gotten a weird look in his eyes after he took her helmet off. She was about to say something when she felt his fingers gently brushing against her cheek. It was weird, but nice to have Kaiba acting this way around her and with her. From that moment on Tea knew that she was in live with the tall brunette young man in front of her. She was shocked out of her moment when she felt his finger nail on her bottom lip, gently caressing it. It felt good, real good. Tea let a small moan escape her when he did that. Then his finger left her lip and moved down to her chin and then under it. She felt her face being tilted upward towards his. The last thing she saw was the young man closing his eyes and lowering his head towards her. Tea felt his lips gently press against hers in a soft graze.

Kaiba then pressed his lips against hers a little harder, wanting more than what he had at the moment, and Seto Kaiba always got what he wanted.

Tea did not protest when he pressed his lips further in towards hers. She then began to kiss him back at that moment.

When Tea started to kiss him back, Kaiba was shocked that she was enjoying this as much as he was. Emboldened by her sudden reaction, Kaiba ran his tongue along her bottom lip to coax her to open her mouth for him.

Tea was surprised and nearly broke the kiss when she felt Kaiba's tongue run across her bottom lip, but she knew what he wanted and she decide to give it to him.

When Kaiba felt her mouth open for him, he was surprised, but he did not hesitate to take her offer up. He stuck his tongue into her mouth and moved around hesitantly until her tongue awakened and ran itself over his. This encouraged him on, and he moved around more boldly in her mouth. He ran his tongue along her teeth, and tasting her minty toothpaste on his tongue. Suddenly his exploration was put to a stop when he felt his tongue being pushed back inside his mouth by Tea's; she wanted to taste his mouth in return.

Once Tea had her tongue inside of Kaiba's mouth she immediately started to explore his perfectly straight teeth. His mouth tasted spicy, like he had, had a drink before he came to the park, which would surprise her at all. Though she did not mind the slight tingle feeling on her tongue as she traced over his canine teeth. Her hands had come alive as well during the duration of the kiss. They had moved from being still at her sides to wrapping them around Kaiba's neck. From there she had moved them down his back to his the front side of his body, and down to his flat stomach, where she could feel his hard muscles. He was warm under her touch. Tea moved her hands back up to his chest, where she could feel Kaiba's erratic heart rate, and back up to his neck where she began to massage the back of his neck, where she could feel the tension of losing his little brother. Her ministrations earned a groan from the enigmatic young man. Their tongues had stopped their exotic dance and they had returned to their respective mouths, and the kiss turned back into a just lips kiss.

Kaiba kept varying the pressure of his lips on Tea every time he heard her moan against his lips. Her hands were not the only ones to come alive during the kiss.

Kaiba had moved his hands from around her waist up to her shoulders where he had wrapped his arms around her protectively, then had moved to her chest where he could feel her heart beating widely under his touch. Though knowing it was to soon to be feeling her where his hand where at the moment, Kaiba moved his hand back down to her waist where he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

Tea pulled back slightly and broke the kiss. She did not pull away from his embrace though. She just laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She could hear his heart beginning to slow down under her head. His breathing had slowed down considerably after they had split apart.

Kaiba could feel Tea breathing slow down as she rested against his chest. He was actually glad that she had broke the kiss, because he knew that he would have never broken it.

"Thank you Tea," Kaiba said as he laid his head against hers.

"You're welcome Kaiba," Tea replied sounding sedated.

"You know you can call me Seto," Kaiba said into her hair, wrapping his arms tighter around the girl's waist.

"Why do you want me to call you Seto?" Tea asked as she began to rub his back, (she had moved her hand to his back after she had stopped kissing him).

"I hate being called by my last name. Well I hate my last name, so please call me by my first name." Seto replied.

"Okay, Seto," Tea answered, pulling Kaiba closer to her that time. "You know you're very warm Seto, I never thought that you would have a warm side to you. I like this warm side of you. Do you only show this side to a few people or am I the only one?" Tea asked.

"You are the only one who gets to see this side of me. Mokuba gets to see the brotherly warm side of me, but you Tea, are the only one who gets to see this side of me."

"Thank you, Seto." Tea replied.

"For what?" Kaiba asked against her hair.

"For opening up to me…for trusting me." Tea answered, pulling away from his body to look up into his sapphire eyes.

He didn't answer, but he didn't have to. His answer was in his eyes. He merely nodded and squeezed her once more before letting go. "We'd better…"

"Go look for Mokuba." Tea finished for him. He nodded again. "You drive around on the bike and I'll walk around. We'll meet back here in an hour to report."

"Okay."

Tea walked around Tokyo searching in shops and restaurants along the way. She showed people around the city the picture she had of Mokuba from her wallet. They all shook their heads sympathetically and told her that they would keep an eye out for the young boy. It was starting to seem hopeless.

Sighing, Tea turned towards the park. Seto hadn't called her yet, so she knew he hadn't found anything yet. She walked around the lake in the park and saw other couples holding hands and staring at each other dreamily. How she wished that she and Seto could do that right now. Though she wasn't sure what their relationship was at that moment, they both hadn't decided exactly what it was that they were feeling.

She made her way over the bridge that crossed the lake and thought she heard a slight sniffling from under the bridge. She ran over the rest of the bridge and made her way to the lakes edge. She searched the rocks near the base of the bridge and the sniffling became louder. Tea pulled out her cell phone and used the LCD screen as a flashlight. And there at the top of the rocks closet to the bridges underside, lay Mokuba, curled in a tight ball crying almost silently.

**Hahaha, a cliff hanger. I love these. Well I guess if you want to see what happens next, you're just going to have to keep reading and reviewing. Oh, and sorry if the kiss scene was a little graphic. I'm guess I might have gone a bit to far in detail, but oh what the hey, it's my story, I'll do what ever I like with it. Hahaha. And please, could we stop all the negative review. Some of you have your own opinions of me and you know what I'll respect that, but please send me a private message or something like that so I don't have other readers brought down by your negative vibes. And thanks to all of you out there who give me nice encouraging reviews. I really appreciate that. So now I guess I'll sign off on this chapter and I hope to see you all for the next chapter of _Romeo_. Bye!**

**Mazakai**

**P.S.-if you have any ideas that you would like to see later in the story, tell me about them and I'll see what I can do with them!**


	6. This Feeling Inside

**Romeo, Romeo, wherefore out thou _Romeo_?**

**Chapter 5:** This Feeling Inside

A Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction

**By: **Mazakai

**Started: **December 16, 2006

**Completed: **August 1, 2007

**Don't Forget!** I would like to hear what you think of my story so please review.

**Ladies and Gents** This came to me when I was watching _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_. I know its lame, but I got the idea of for a (I'm hoping) cool Seto/Tea paring. This is my first one ever. So please bear with me. Well it's not my first fan fiction but it is my first Seto/Tea paring. **And I promise that this chapter we will be getting into the practices…hopefully.**

**Disclaimer:** ME, own Yu-Gi-Oh!? I wish! Anyway, if I were Kazuki Takahashi or the people at Shounen Jump or Viz or 4Kids or wherever, I'd not only be rich, but I'd make a REAL life Seto Kaiba for me to hold prisoner or something... So yeah. This is for fun, not profit.

A slight recap: Tea and Seto have gotten the parts of the two leads of the schools play. Seto and Joey share a slight bonding moment. Mokuba's gone missing and everyone's put looking for him. Tea and Seto share and intimate kiss on the streets of Tokyo while looking for the youngest Kaiba brother. Tea searches everywhere and then tries the park and there she finds, curled up under the bridge and crying, Mokuba. What will happen next?

"Mokuba!!" Tea cried out in relief. The young boy looked up and Tea gasped in shock. It looked as if the young boy had been mugged.

"Tea," he croaked out. His voice was quiet and hoarse.

"Hold on Mokuba, I'm gonna get you out of there." Tea said, tears welling up in her own eyes. Quickly pocketing her phone, she made her way carefully to the young boy. She knelt by his side and scooped him into her arms. Mokuba wrapped his arms around her neck and cried softly into her soft brown hair. "It's okay, I'm right here." She crooned softly.

They made it up to the path and Tea found a bench and laid Mokuba down gently. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she quickly dialed Seto's number and prayed that he would answer it. It rang three times and then someone answered the phone.

"Kaiba."

"Seto, it's Tea, I found Mokuba. We need to get him to a hospital!"

"What happened? Where are you?" Seto replied, worry and anger filtering over the phone.

"Tokyo Park, near the lake on the other side of the bridge." Tea answered, looking down at Mokuba, who had curled up again and was moaning slightly. "Seto, just get here quickly!"

"I'm on my way. We'll call the others once we get to the hospital." And then he hung up.

Tea put her phone away and sat on the ground beside the bench and stroked Mokuba's hair softly. He opened his eyes ever so slightly and stared at her. She smiled at him and wiped a tear from his cheek. "Your big brothers on his way. We're going to get you to a hospital soon. Just hold on for a few more minutes."

He nodded and closed his eyes. Tea watched him and prayed again. They sat there for about ten minutes. Tea watched every path silently and then saw a tall figure running towards them. He ran under a light and she saw Seto's brown hair and worried eyes scanning the area for them. His eyes landed on her and she stood and waved at him. His long legs carried him to the bench quickly and he dropped to his knees beside the bench and touched Mokuba's shoulder slightly.

"Mokuba, its Seto. I'm here now. You're going to be all right." Seto said, his voice wavering ever so slightly. He gently scooped Mokuba into his arms and they all made their way out of the park in a hurry. Seto turned to Tea and smiled faintly at her, "I called an ambulance after I hung up with you. They should be at the parks entrance when we get there. Could you ride with Mokuba for me? I'm going to follow behind you on my cycle."

"Sure, Seto. I'll do whatever you need me to do." Tea said, nodding her head in agreement. And sure enough at the front of the park was an ambulance with a team of paramedics waiting with a stretcher.

They allowed Seto to place his little brother on the stretcher and they strapped Mokuba down gently. Seto said something to Mokuba who made a moan of acknowledgement and Seto grasped his hand briefly before saying something to one of the medics. They bobbed their head in understanding and Seto made his way to his motorcycle.

"Ms. Gardener if you would come with us. We were told that you were to ride along with the boy." One of the men said, pointing to the ambulance that they were currently loading Mokuba into.

Tea nodded and followed the technician and sat beside Mokuba who was being hooked up to an IV and people were bustling around as best they could in the confined space. Mokuba looked over at Tea and held his hand out weakly to her. She grasped his small hand in hers and cooed softly to him while the doctors check out his injuries.

They arrived at the hospital in Tokyo five minutes later and Mokuba was raced into an exam room. Seto followed behind shortly afterwards and Tea met him in the lobby.

"They took him to the second room on the right. The said you could come in once you arrived. I planned to call the rest of the guys to tell them that we found Mokuba." Tea said quickly before Seto got anything out of his mouth. He nodded once and ran to the room Tea had indicated.

Tea sat down at one of the chairs in the waiting room and pulled out her cell phone and began dialing the numbers of her friends. She relayed the message to everyone and they all told her that they would be at the hospital as soon as possible despite Tea's protests.

She waited in her chair for a half hour and then Joey ran into the waiting room with Yugi, Mai, Duke, Tristan, and Ryou all at his heels. Mai spotted Tea first and she directed the rest of the party over to the corner Tea had pick as her own.

She was pelted with questions more quickly than she was prepared to answer. Finally everyone calmed down. "I don't know anything guys. Set…I mean Kaiba hasn't come out here with any information yet."

"The doctors won't tell me anything at the moment," Seto said from out of nowhere. He somehow had popped up behind the motley group of friends with out anyone seeing him.

Yugi and Ryou made a path for Seto trough the group to the seats that lined the walls. Seto plopped down into one of the seats with a sigh and buried his face in his hands. Tea rubbed his back gently and his shoulders slumped in exhaustion. It was clear that this whole mess had left the young man drained.

"The last I knew, they were going to do an x-ray to see if anything was broken and then check for internal damage." Seto said through his hands and Tea continued her one-handed massage of his shoulders.

"How about I run to Starbucks and get us all some coffee. What do you guys want?" Mai asked, trying to do something for the worried young man. Everyone placed their order and Joey and Mai went to the nearest Starbucks. Everyone relayed their preferred drinks and Seto handed Mai some money. She began to protest, but he shook his head against her protest.

Mai and Joey left and the rest of the group waited patiently for the doctors to come and give Seto an update. Tea sat next to Seto and watched him out of the corner of her eye. She said a quick prayer for Mokuba and Seto and leaned her head back against the wall behind her chair.

Seto had his elbows resting on his knees and he was slouched forward somewhat. He couldn't take too much more of this kind of stress. His breathe came out in a shudder, and knowing he was close to breaking down completely, Seto reached over to his right and grasped Tea's hand in his own tightly.

Tea gasped in surprise when Seto grabbed her hand but relaxed and tightened her grip when he looked pleadingly up at her from the corner of his eye. He needed her support right now, and she was glad to give it. Tea leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh of her own.

Forty minutes and a round of Starbucks coffee later, a man in a white coat came out from a door and made his way towards the motley crew of teenagers.

"Mr. Kaiba?" he asked, looking around at the group. Seto stood, still holding on to Tea's hand, pulling said girl up with him. The doctor walked towards the couple, and smiled gently. "Well, Mr. Kaiba, your brother is an extremely lucky young man. He only sustained minor injuries other than a broken leg. Nothing was wrong internally so there no need to operate. We've set his leg in a cast and you should be able to take him home tomorrow after a night of observation. We've cleaned and bandaged all the cuts, and stitched up the deeper ones. When you take him tomorrow, we'll give you a prescription for some pain killers. But other than that, Mokuba's good to go. You can see him if you like, he's in room 1208, though only two or three at a time."

"Thank you." Seto answered tiredly. Tea rubbed her thumb over his knuckles supportively and smiled up at his tired face. Seto turned to the others in the group and they all nodded consecutively as if to say he and Tea could go first. He turned around and followed the direction of the signs to Mokuba's room with Tea.

It was a sight that no one should have to see in their lives. To see the one that you love the most hooked up to machines that monitored their vital signs and a large orange cast on their broken leg. Luckily the youngest Kaiba was attentive when they walked into the room and Seto visibly relaxed his posture.

"Big brother!" Mokuba cried out and held his arms out to his older brother. Seto nearly ran forward and wrapped his brother in an almost bone crushing hug. Mokuba returned the hung in all its vigor even though Tea could see him visibly flinch at the pressure to his bruised sides.

Silently, she walked to the bed and sat down at the foot of the contraption, watching the two brothers warmly. Seto released his hold on Mokuba and stared at his brother. "What happened Mokuba? Who did this to you?"

"I was only way home from school and I wanted to go to my favorite arcade in Tokyo, so I had my driver drop me off there. I went in and played some games for about an hour before I got tired off it. I had called my driver and told him I was ready to leave and he told me he'd be there in ten; so I waited outside for him. I had noticed these seedy looking guys earlier and about five minutes later they came out of the arcade. I had beaten all of their high scores unintentionally and they got really mad back in the arcade having watched me play and all. So as I'm waiting they kept looking my way and suddenly they all start moving in on me and I started to get scared. Then they rushed me, wrapped a blindfold around me and I think one slung me over his shoulder and carried me off to somewhere." Mokuba said, pausing for a minute to remember the rest of his tale. "The next thing I know, they're forcing the blindfold off and I realized I was in one of the secluded parts of the Seikai Park. They had bound my hands and feet together so I couldn't fight back or escape. They all took turns hitting and kicking me and I think one slammed a big rock down on my leg and broke it. They carried on like that for about twenty minutes and took a break to drink and smoke some bad smelling cigarettes. Once they were all good and high and drunk, they repeated the beating process again. They took my money and smashed my cell phone up so I couldn't even call for help afterwards. I think it was then that I lost consciousness for awhile. After that I think I was out for about thirty minutes before I woke up. That's when Tea found me, under a bridge and crying in pain."

Tears traced down Tea's cheeks as she listened to Mokuba's tale. He was such a brave little boy it was enough to make anyone think about what they would have done in that sort of stressful situation. Seto took one of his brother's hands in his own and squeezed in reassuringly.

"Well, your safe now and I won't let anyone hurt you now." Seto said reassuringly for both Mokuba and his sakes. Tea reached out and placed a hand on Seto's shoulder and he turned and smiled at her in his own little way. The three sat that way for a while before Mokuba drifted of into a drug induced sleep.

Tea and Seto stood and placed a kiss on Mokuba's forehead before exiting the room and closing the door quietly behind them. Once outside the room, Seto leaned against the wall and let out a big shuddering breath. He was going to crack again if he didn't take a deep breath or a hundred.

Tea stood next to him and took a relaxing breath of her own. Mokuba was like a little brother to her and to see him in the state he was in at the moment was heartbreaking. She could see the turmoil and worry raging in Seto's navy eyes. A small tear escaped her eye and she felt the hot liquid run down the length of her cheek. At least Mokuba was going to get better and that his injuries weren't horrible and life threatening.

Much for her own comfort, Tea reached over and grabbed Seto's larger hand and held it firmly in her own. That was the last straw for Seto's resolve. He let out a strangled cry and his shoulders heaved at the strength of his sob. Tea was startled when he swung around and locked her in a fierce embrace, crying into the crook of her neck softly, yet strongly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and matched the strength of his hug. He needed this. Rocking back and forth and rubbing his back in soothing motions, she murmured soft words of encouragement into his ear.

After a while he finally calmed down enough to pull away from her embrace and wipe his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket. "I'm sorry, this is so out of character for me. But everything that happened tonight…it was just…"

"To much," Tea said, smiling gently up at him, wiping a lone tear from his cheek. "It's okay Seto. Everyone is pushed past a certain point once and awhile. It only shows that your human."

Seto managed a scoff like laugh and sniffed a few times. "That would make the press go crazy if they found out that I was _**actually**_ human rather than one of my machines."

"Well, I've always thought that you were human on the inside. And I think that it's time for you to be heading home. Mokuba's fine and he's asleep, but if you don't get some rest, your going to make yourself sick." Tea said, touching the older Kaiba's arm gently. "If anything happens the hospital will call you, besides this is the best hospital in the whole of Japan and possible the western hemisphere."

Seto nodded and let her grab his hand and lead him back out of the lobby. Everyone jumped up from their seats and rushed up to Seto and Tea. Tea held her hand up and shook her head slightly. "Mokuba's doing fine, he's just tired and sore besides the broken leg. He fell asleep so I think it would be best if we wait until tomorrow for more visits." Tea explained. "I'm going to take Seto home."

The rest of the gang nodded in understanding. The guys patted Seto on the back and Mai gave him a quick hug, each saying how glad they were that Mokuba was alright and that they'd drop by to say hi tomorrow.

Tea led Seto outside to where his motorcycle was parked and handed him his helmet and then put her own on. "Do you think that you can drive?"

Seto nodded his head and mounted the motorcycle. Tea followed behind him and they rode out of the hospital back towards Domino. Tea rested her head on Seto's back as he drove and thought of a plan of attack to help him wind down after a day like today. They pulled into the mansion's wide circular drive and Seto parked right in front of the large double doors. Tea waited until he got off the bike before swinging her leg over the seat of the cycle.

The butler opened the doors for them and took both of the teen's helmets and walked out to the bike in the drive to have it taken to the garage. Seto lead them to the kitchen where he just sat down at the breakfast bar in the center of the large room with his elbows resting on the counter and his head in his hands.

Tea meanwhile rummaged around through different cabinets and found a tea kettle and two bags of green tea. She filled the pot with water and set it to boil on the stove while she looked for some cups. Seto looked up when a cup of hot tea was placed before him, eyes wide and bloodshot. Tea merely smiled at him and motioned at the cup as a sign the he could drink it. He sighed and picked the cup up and took a long drink from it.

"If you tell me where the vegetables and cutting boards are, I can make you a mean onion soup. And don't you even try to talk me out of it, because Seto, you need some help here." She added as he made a move to stop her. Seto relented and showed her around the kitchen. Then with a strict command from the young woman, Seto Kaiba was kicked out of his own kitchen and told to go lie down on the couch they had passed on their way through the living room.

With a smile on her face Tea began to chop up the different vegetables and boil some more water.

Seto lay in his private lounge, his feet propped up on the armrest opposite of his head. Tea had sent him out of his own kitchen fifteen minutes ago and he had started to doze off a few times already. Tantalizing smells wafted from the kitchen and he guessed it was those smells that had lured him to dream land in the first place.

Sighing and half asleep, Seto rolled over onto his side and let his eyes close and his breathing slow down. A minute later the young CEO fell into a light sleep. He didn't even wake ten minutes later when Tea pushed her way out of the kitchen door with a tray in her hands.

She, of course, saw that Seto had fallen asleep in the thirty minutes it had taken for her to make her soup and call her parents to tell them that she would probably be getting home late and not to wait up for her. She moved around the plush couch Seto was napping on and placed the tray on the coffee table in front of the couch. Gently she placed a hand on Seto's shoulder and shook him awake.

Clouded navy eyes opened and Seto glanced sleepily up into Tea's bright warm blue eyes. Yawning, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "That's smells really good."

"It's should. This onion soup is one of my family's greatest secret recipes." Tea said with a smile. She removed the cover of the tray and ladled out a bowl for Seto and one for herself. "Go on and eat, it's not poisoned or anything."

Seto dipped his spoon into the broth and blew gently on it before bringing it up to his mouth. Warm soup slid down his throat and assailed his taste buds with a delicious flavor. Never before had he had an onion soup like this. Closing his eyes, he savored the warmth that now ran through his body.

"Not only did this smell good, but it taste good as well. Thank you for doing this for me, Tea." Seto said, taking another spoonful of soup from his bowl.

Tea smiled in response and ate her soup in silence. The two teens sat in the warmly lit lounge in a comfortable silence eating and drinking the fresh pot of tea that Tea had brought with her. Seto helped himself to a second bowl and made Tea smile when some of the soup dripped down his chin cutely. Finally they both placed their bowls on the table and watched each other quietly drink their tea.

"I doubled the recipe and put the other half in a container in your refrigerator so you have something for Mokuba when he gets home tomorrow." Tea said, refilling her cup slightly and holding the pot up in a silent question if Seto wanted more. He shook his head and Tea filled his cup up some.

"I'm sure he'll eat it all up once he hears that it's from you. After tonight he'll probably follow you around like a puppy dog. Heaven knows he can pull that look off in a heartbeat when he wants things to go his way." Seto said, weariness showing plainly in his voice; then he yawned.

"That's sweet. Though before you conk out right there on the couch, maybe you should go up to bed so you're more comfortable. I promised that I'd get you home so you could rest, and since I've fed you, now it's time for that rest that the doctor recommended." Tea said standing and taking her cup with her.

"What doctor," Seto commented dryly.

"Oh, shut up. I'll just say that comment was due to the fact that you're delirious and leave it at that." Tea said, shaking her head in fake annoyance. Seto smiled slightly and stood himself. "I'm going to follow you just to make sure that you actually go to sleep."

Seto sighed and began to walk out to the front hall with Tea hot at his heels. Maybe now was a good time to ask her what he had been meaning to ask her since school got out. Everything that had happened with Mokuba had pushed it out of his mind until about and hour ago. And she _**had **_just cooked and looked after him even without a second thought. Yes he would do it; or this feeling he had inside would make him go crazy.

"Tea?"

"Yes, Seto."

"There's something that I want to ask you."

"Okay, I'm all yours."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" _What_!? Where had that come from?

"Excuse me?"

"Wait—that didn't come out right—I mean, I think you've noticed it as well, but when we read through the script at auditions yesterday, I felt some sort of spark or something. I've never felt that with anyone it that sort of way. And I saw it in your eyes after we stopped kissing on stage, and I know that you probably saw it in my own; there's something there and for once I'm going to be impulsive and act on what I feel rather than what I think about. I want you to be my girlfriend Tea, because I've never felt like this before and I want to grasp it with both hands and keep it with me. I haven't felt like this since before my parents were killed and…" he was stopped when Tea pressed a slim finger to his lips; which he unconsciously kissed lightly (**A/N: Wow, now that was seriously out of character for our young Mr. Kaiba. Oh, but what the hey, I'm the writer and I can whatever I want to with my story. Bah!!!**).

"I felt and feel it as well, and I know that I like you. I'm glad that I make you happy and that you feel different, but in a good way. Because, I want you to laugh and I want you to follow your heart. I want to go through that with you. Everyone will say that we're moving to quickly, but I don't care what they say. I'll be your girlfriend and you'll be my boyfriend and we'll get through this together and hope that this feeling grows into something beautiful. (**A/N: I feel the need to do another note because, that was deep. Almost like an ultimatum of love. And for all of you who disagree with me and think I moved this along to fast well, deal with it! Everyone knows that this is going to be a Seto/Tea pairing, so why should I keep this quiet and not get it out in the open early. Besides, you can do so much more with characters if you get them together early! ** **Bah!!!**)" Tea said slipping her hand down to Seto's by the end of her little speech. Her cheeks had turned a nice pink color and she looked up at Seto through her eyelashes shyly. Seto bent downward and placed a quick, chaste kiss on her lips.

"Will you stay with me?" Seto asked for a second time, whispering it in to her ear. "We'll just sleep, I promise."

"Alright, I'll call my parents and tell them that I'm feeling to tired to drive and I don't want to risk getting in an accident." Tea whispered back and let Seto lead her up the marble stairs in the front hall. They got to the top of the second story landing and went down a hall to the left of the stairs. Seto opened the third door on his left and revealed his darkened room.

Rich mahogany furniture and bed, navy blue bed covers that looked to be silk, navy blue curtains and two doors that obviously led to the master bathroom and a closet. Seto walked up to the armoire near a desk and pulled out a blue and black t-shirt and two pairs of black basketball shorts. "You can change in there if you like." He said, holding out the clothes. He opened one of the two doors that led to the bathroom.

Tea took the blue shirt and a pair of short and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Quickly she took off her boots and shimmied out of her street clothes; thank the lord she had showered after getting home from school that day, silky smooth legs and hair smelling of French lavender and jade extract. Grabbing the shorts, Tea pulled them up her long legs and surprisingly she only had to turn the waistband down once. The shirt on the other hand was a few sizes to big, but in that cute 'this is my boyfriend's shirt' sort of way…well actually it was her boyfriend's shirt. Pulling her hair down from the high ponytail she had pulled it up in while cooking, Tea shook her hair out and smiled at her reflection. Opening the door, she found Seto seated in one of the plush chairs near a bookcase, already changed into the pair of shorts and black t-shirt.

"You know, I still have to call my parents." Tea said, sitting on the arm of Seto's chair. Silently, but with a grin he handed her his cell phone and dialed her home number. Her father picked up on the second ring, still sounding awake. Tea explained that she was feeling too tired to drive and she was going to stay at her friends house. Surprisingly her father didn't ask questions and said that it was fine as long as she got home to pick up her uniform before their half day of school the next day. Promptly she reminded her dad that it was casual day and she could wear her clothes from that night. Sighing, her father gave in and told her that she should at least call home in the morning. Promising that she would, Tea said goodnight to her father and hung up.

Seto pulled her into his lap and Tea giggled lightly as he nuzzled the side of her neck tiredly. "That was a good cover up." Seto said with, trying to stifle his yawn.

"Nice try to _**cover**_ that up, but you need to get to bed." Tea said, pushing herself gently out of Seto's lap and holding her hand out to him. Standing himself, Seto let her lead him to his own bed. Quickly she pulled the comforter down slightly and brought the sheet with it. "Now lie down and get some sleep."

"Yes, ma'am." Seto said, trying to sound innocent. He willing followed her command, flopping onto the bed and shifting to the left side of the bed. Closing his eyes, Seto let out a sigh of relief and stretched his 6'2'' body out fully.

Tea walked over to the light switch and flipped it off and walked back to the bed in the moonlight that shown through the curtains. She nodded once to herself and crawled onto the bed after Seto. She scooted over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, curling onto her side and laying her head on his shoulder. Seto lifted his head up slightly off the pillow and looked down at Tea with half open eyes. She was watching him through her lashes and smiled at him sleepily. She hadn't known how tired she was until her body had sunk into the soft mattress and was snuggled next to the warmth that was Seto. He kissed the crown of her head and lay back down on the pillows. Tea helped him pull the sheet and blanket over their bodies and then he wrapped an arm around Tea's body, bringing her closer to him.

"Thank you for helping out tonight. I really do appreciate what you did for me and for Mokuba." Seto said quietly into the darkness, feeling sleep start to grab at his consciousness.

"You're welcome. I wouldn't have done anything less for any of the guys." Tea replied, burying her head in his chest. Seto gave her one last squeeze and let sleep overcome him. Tea heard his gentle breathing slow down and knew that he had finally fallen asleep. She sighed happily and let herself fall privy to the same gentle cloud that had just taken Seto to the land of dreams.

The two teen slept peacefully in one another's embrace, dreaming happy dreams and undisturbed from the outside world.

(**A/N: Okay, I think that this is the point where I do some explaining. Seto isn't awkward about this because a.) he's been thinking about asking Tea out since they practiced at his house and b.) because he's so tired and warn out from all the excitement and worry his day was filled with he simply has no energy left to fell uncomfortable about said situation. And since I'm the authoress, I can have him do whatever I darn well please; even have him dance around on a stage in tights and a tight sleeveless vest. Hey, that's a good idea! Mwahahahahaha. Life is so good.**)

Tea awoke to find herself in a strange bed and in the warm arms of someone she couldn't think of. Blinking a few times she realized that she was still at the Kaiba mansion, that she was clad in her boyfriends clothes—wait, boyfriend? Oh right, Seto. She was Seto Kaiba's girlfriend and he was her boyfriend. She put it together that the person behind her was Seto and she snuggled against him. Closing her eyes, she almost drifted off to sleep again when something wet pressed against her hand.

Opening her eyes and looking down at her hand, she looked right into the eyes of a large tan and black German shepherd. The dog sat back on its haunches and let its tongue hang out lazily. Then all hell broke loose. Tea let out a startled scream and jerked back. Seto had jumped awake at her scream and had lifted his head right as Tea backed up and her head ran right into his nose painfully, causing him to yelp in pain and surprise. He sat up and found Tea grabbing onto his shirt, look afraid and panic stricken.

"What is it? What's the matter," Seto said in a slightly nasally voice, holding his nose tenderly. Tea merely pointed at the large dog that was looking at Seto and Tea with a shocked, puzzled look.

"Oh, it's only Samson." Seto said, shoulders dropping in relief. At the sound of his name, Samson jumped onto the bed and licked Seto's face. Seto petted the dog's head with one hand and rubbed Tea on the shoulder with the other hand. "Sorry about that. I forgot to tell you that Samson likes to visit me in the morning before I leave. He won't hurt you; he's as gentle as a puppy."

Seeming to understand what Seto was saying, Samson lay down on the bed, his tail wagging, with the cutest look on his face as he watched Tea happily. Timidly, Tea reached a hand out and let Samson sniff her hand and lick it happily. Once she got the official welcome, she scratched the fur behind his right ear. The large dog rolled over with a silly look on his face and let Tea scratch his belly, causing his leg to pump up and down with happiness.

"You've got yourself some alarm clock Seto. I think I've just been permanently scared out of my mind." Tea said in a breathy voice, still scratching Samson's fur covered belly.

"Glad my dog had such an impression on you. Usually he comes to my side of the bed first, but I guess he was more interested in you than me. Not that I blame him." Seto said, stretching now that Tea had dislodged herself from his shirt. His nose still smarted from the blow from the back of her head. "But next time I think the better thing to do would be wake me up first before screaming and backing up into my nose."

"Sorry." Tea said weakly, her cheeks turning pink. "Are you okay?"

Seto nodded and got off the bed. Tea followed, leaving a thoroughly happy Samson on the bed. Seto whistled and the German shepherd jumped to his feet and off the bed. The couple and the dog walked down to the first floor and to the kitchen. Seto poured some dog chow into a large silver bowl and Samson stuck his nose into the food and began to eat quickly. "We've got about an hour before we have to leave for school. Do you want to eat first or take a shower first?"

"What do I smell, or something?" Tea asked humorously. Seto began to stutter a response, but Tea's laughter stopped him short. "A shower sounds great; just tell me where to go."

Seto led her to the downstairs bathroom by his office that had a shower. Smiling she shut the door on him and a few seconds later, he heard the shower turn on and a soft humming. Seto walked back to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. Samson trotted over to Seto and nudged his hand with his nose. Seto looked down at his faithful friend and ran his fingers through his dense fur.

"She's pretty amazing isn't she boy. I really, really like her. And I guess you do as well since you gave her the initiation this morning. Didn't she look beautiful this morning?" Seto asked his dog. He wasn't crazy, but he had, had Samson since he was a puppy. He had been a present from the butler for Seto's sixteenth birthday two years ago. Samson whined softly in his throat and took a few steps towards the sliding glass door that led out onto one of the terraces out to the extensive grounds. "Oh, right boy. Hold on."

Seto walked with his dog to the door and slid the door open. Samson took off at a run and bounded across the lawns to take care of his business. Seto slid the door shut and watched Samson for a few more seconds before turning back into the interior of the kitchen.

He began to collect breakfast food from around the room. There already was a bowl of fruit out on the island, as Mokuba insisted that his brother eat fresh fruit to stay healthy with his ungodly work schedule. Maybe some toast, yeah toast sounded good. Seto fumbled with the toaster, pushing the lever down and having the bread go down and then pop right back up; that wasn't supposed to happen. Then he realized after a few minutes of futile fighting with the stupid machine that he had…forgotten to plug the dang thing in. and he was supposed to be this child genius or something. Bah!!!

Finally the toast came popping out of the toaster and with it Tea came into the room, clad still in the clothes he had let her borrow for the night and her hair glistening around her face, still wet. "Umm, something smells good."

"Toast?" Seto asked, holding the plate out to her like an offering. Tea took a piece with a smile and crunched down on the golden brown bread.

"The showers all yours, I'll finish up breakfast." Tea offered gesturing at the door she had just come through. Seto nodded and left the kitchen in her capable hand as he went to the bathroom that was hidden in his office. Quickly he stripped out of his shirt, shorts, and boxers, flicking the water on with a turn of his wrist. Warm water flooded over his body and he scrubbed the dirt and grim off and washed his hair with shampoo and conditioner. Just as quickly as he had entered the shower he was turning the water off. Ten minutes…not bad. Seto dried himself off with a plush white towel and rubbed it over his head a few times before wrapping it around his thin waist. He grabbed his dirty clothes and stepped out of the hidden bathroom and hid it once again.

The closet was across the room and he pulled the door open and grabbed a pair of clean boxers and pulled them on under the towel. Since it was casual dress day, he bypassed the rack of school uniforms. His logical side told him to grab a pair of dress slacks and a dress shirt, but something was pulling him to the less frequented side of his closet; the one with the few pairs of designer jeans and shirts. He grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and pulled the tags off before pulling them on over his boxers. This was the second time in a week that he had worn jeans; that was a scary thought. Ignoring the logical side of his brain, Seto grabbed a white t-shirt, threw it on and then plucked a brown wool jacket off a hanger.

Tea was in the kitchen surrounded by fast breakfast food. The fruit and toast had been going by various cereals, bagels, and what looked like fruit smoothies. Seto's jaw nearly dropped as he eyed the feast. "Are we feeding all of the third year class at Domino High?" He asked, picking up a bagel and lathering it with cream cheese.

"No, but the guys and I bring breakfast for each other throughout the week, and today's my day to bring; thanks for providing the grocery store." Tea replied with a laugh, patting Seto's hand. She had changed back into her jeans from yesterday, but she was still wearing his t-shirt. "I'll have to borrow your shirt for today. Mine's all dirty and gross."

"That okay with me. Listen I wanted to see if you would come with me to pick up Mokuba after school. I'll probably need help and Mokuba would probably like to see you." Seto asked taking a bite of his bagel and watching Tea package the rest of the food.

"Sure! I'd love to help." Tea replied, pecking Seto unsuspectingly on the cheek. He reacted quickly and grabbed her wrist before she could pull away. Her eyes looked into his questioningly before he swooped down and kissed her fully on the lips. Tea sighed and let her body relax against Seto's and kissed him back. Once satisfied, Seto pulled away slowly and looked into Tea's slightly glazed blue eyes.

"Thanks."

The day got seemingly more interesting to say the least after Seto and Tea arrived at school hand-n-hand. Some of their female classmates let out startled screams of terror and horror. Not only they going crazy about the fact that Seto and Tea obviously were together, but that Seto Kaiba was actually wearing jeans and a t-shirt like a normal teen; the female population was having a national holiday. People pointed and gasped, but Tea was oblivious to it all. And Seto…well Seto was just being Seto; except the fact that he had Tea's hand in his.

Joey came running towards Tea and then noticed the rather tall iceberg standing next to her. "WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!"

"Joey, what all the commotion…" Yugi said, running up beside his friend, dropping off as he saw Tea and Seto—together. "Oh…"

Tristan came up behind both of them and just stared at the two brunettes and stuttered indecipherable words and noises.

"Hey guys—I brought breakfast." Tea said somewhat timidly, holding out the sack she had packed everything in that she and Seto didn't eat.

Yugi was the first to regain his senses and he took the bag with a bow of thanks from Tea's outstretched hand. "So…are you two together now?"

Then instead of Tea answering, Seto pulled Tea closer gently and answered with a firm 'yes, we are'.

"Well…good for you. We're all really happy that this happened, right guys?" Yugi asked, looking back at Joey and Tristan who where going through the bag of breakfast.

"Yes," both boys grumbled in response.

"Thanks, Yugi. That means a lot to me." Tea said quietly. She looked up at Seto and the same warmth he had held in his eyes when he had kissed her this morning shone in his navy eyes. She smiled and gave his hand a small squeeze.

"By the way, did you happen to see the notice board this morning?" Yugi asked while grabbing a slice of cantaloupe before Joey and Tristan ate it all.

"No, why?"

"Shizuka moved all practices up a week. Our first read through is tonight at eight." Yugi explained. Tea shook her head and Seto groaned almost silently.

"We've got to pick up Mokuba at the hospital and then Seto and I can be there." Tea explained. She saw Yugi's face turn to a mask of concern and slight apprehension.

"How's he doing?"

Before Tea could answer, Seto touched her hand and she stopped and watched her boyfriend with silent attention. "He was doing fine when we left last night and the doctors didn't call last night so I'm guessing that everything went fine during the night and that he'll have some of his energy back. He might want some company so—if—if you want to stop by to see him—you're welcome to." Seto ground out that last part as much as it nearly killed him to.

"Sure, Kaiba, we'd love to come and say hi to Mokuba. Just call us once he's all settled in and we'll drop by." Yugi said, speaking before Joey could say something stupid or had a conniption. The bell rang and the guys ran off saying that they had to get to the other side of the school.

Tea looked up at her boyfriend and smiled at him. He had just made one step in the right direction of opening up around the guys. "Come on Seto, we've got to get to AP trig." And Seto let himself be dragged to their advance placement math class by the young woman who was slowly worming her way into his once frozen heart.

The rest of school went by in a blur. Tea and Seto had almost every class together and had partnered up for a project in their history class. People came and crowded around their desks during passing periods and Seto let Tea do all the talking and explaining which was minimal since Tea seemed to think that everyone did not need to know the details of their blossoming relationship.

Finally the bell rang and school was let out. Seto's limo was waiting at the front of the school and the driver was standing beside the back passenger door. Upon seeing Seto, he opened the door with a bow and a 'hello Master Kaiba' and a 'good afternoon Miss Gardner'. Seto let Tea slid in first and Seto told the driver to go to the hospital before sliding in as well.

A minute later they were speeding towards the hospital to pick up the littlest Kaiba.

Mokuba nearly bounced out of the bed at the sight of his older brother and Tea. He was almost too excited to see that Seto was holding Tea's hand in his own. When he realized what that meant he let out a yell of triumph and pumped his fist in the air.

"What are you so happy about?" Seto asked dryly. Mokuba pointed at Seto's hand which held Tea's and smiled from ear to ear.

"You finally got up the courage to ask someone out. You've finally decided that being a hermit isn't the best thing to do with your life." Mokuba exclaimed happily, nearly bouncing out of the hospital bed.

"Uh, Mokuba, maybe we could discuss this at another time—like say, oh, I don't know, maybe when said girlfriend isn't in the same room." Seto said, cupping a hand by his mouth secretly and leaning towards Mokuba. Mokuba in turn flushed slightly and smiled sweetly up at Tea, who was giggling at her boyfriend and his little brother's antics.

"Well, if you two are finished, I believe someone in here needs to be discharged." Tea said, placing her hands on her hips and faked a look of boredom. Seto straightened up and Mokuba looked sweetly up at Tea with an innocent look. "Seto, of you'll go take care of the paperwork; I'll get Mokuba ready to leave."

Seto merely nodded his head in agreement and left the room. Mokuba lifted his legs off the side of the bed and told Tea were his things had temporarily been put for his one night stay. Tea gathered his torn, but clean clothes and stashed them in her bag.

"So are you excited about going home?" Tea asked, trying to fill the silence that permeated the room.

"Yeah, Seto was put in the hospital once when he started high school and he nearly died. I mean he's skinny enough as it is, but they could hardly get any fluids or food into him and he lost even more weight. It was so scary. He was pale and so skinny; I think he got to weigh around one hundred and ten pounds before he woke from the coma he was put in." Mokuba said, looking out the window and shuddering at the memory. "I've never really like hospitals that much."

"That was right after he took Yugi's grandpa's Blue Eyes wasn't it. I was worried about Grandpa and I came to the hospital with him; and then about thirty minutes after we had gotten there I heard some doctors talking about how another patient from Kaiba Corp was on his way here. I stayed around and saw Seto being brought in from off the ambulance. I sent him some flowers from the gift shop, knowing he probably wouldn't like them, but it was all I could do." Tea explained, reliving her part of that memory.

"That was _**you**_!!!" Mokuba cried, looking into Tea's bright blue eyes. "Seto never got to see them, because of the coma, but I kept them and hung them up to dry in my room. I promised myself that if I ever found the person who sent them to him I'd buy them anything that they ever wanted. Just tell me what and it's yours Tea." Mokuba said, his tone turning from surprised to dead serious.

"Mokuba, that isn't necessary at all. I was just worried about Seto that's all. That was a real scary time for all of us and I just wanted to be nice." Tea hurriedly said, waving her arms in front of her for emphasis.

"I'm still going to get you something. When the time is right, I get you something that no one else has in the entire world. Not only just for the flowers, but for getting my big brother to open up and do something spontaneous for once. You've done more than you could ever dream of for my brother for accepting him for who he really is." Mokuba said, closing the matter, looking more serious than Tea had ever seen the thirteen year old boy be before.

"Alright…" Tea said, giving in at last. Mokuba was dead set on giving her something nice and she couldn't change his mind.

Tea mulled around the room looking for anything she might have left and tidied up the room. Seto came back a few minutes later with a wheelchair and the nurse.

"Alright, Mokuba, it looks like you're ready to go. You'll need to come back in about three weeks to have your leg examined and then another three weeks to get the cast taken off. But other than that, I think it's safe to say, I hope I don't have to see you back here for a bad reason." The nurse said happily, handing Seto a slip of paper. "If you have this taken to a local drug store, you can get Mokuba some extra strength pain killers."

"Of course."

Waving goodbye, the nurse walked out of the room leaving the Kaiba brother's and Tea. Seto walked over to Mokuba and lifted his brother off the bed and sat him carefully in the wheelchair. "Ready to go home Mokuba?"

"Of course."

Mokuba and Tea chatted happily all the way to the mansion. Seto merely watched the two, happy that his brother was enjoying Tea's company. The doctors had told him that once Mokuba got home, he would probably fall right asleep because of the drugs they had given him right before he had been discharged. Mokuba had also taken the pain killers Seto had the driver pick up right after leaving the hospital. Hopefully he would sleep through the practice.

Finally the limo rolled up in front of the mansion and Seto let Tea out first before exiting himself and turning back to scoop Mokuba out of the car. Michael, the driver, assembled the wheelchair from out of the back of the car and Seto gently placed him in the seat. Seto nodded to Michael and the older man got back into the car and drove it to the garage under a part of the mansion.

Seto had called during lunch and had the staff convert one of the many living rooms into a bedroom for Mokuba temporarily. Even the great CEO himself couldn't figure out how they had done it, but they had moved Mokuba's actual bed down from the second story to the room so he would be comfortable.

"Wow, Seto; you went all out this time." Tea said looking around the room is awe. She knew that Seto was a powerful man, but to get his little brothers entire room moved down a floor in a single afternoon was impressive.

"This is really cool big brother!" Mokuba cried from his wheelchair. Seto smiled slightly and lifted his little brother from the chair and placed him on the bed gently. Tea went into mother mode and grabbed a fluffy looking pillow from a couch near the door and gently lifter Mokuba's leg and placed the pillow under it so it would stay elevated.

"Are you hungry, Mokuba?" Seto asked, looking down at his little brother.

"What do you think, big brother. When am I not?" Mokuba replied, looking at his brother with an incredulous look. Seto smiled slightly and pressed a button near one of the doors; a small buzz sounded and man answered. Seto quickly asked for some of the soup in the refrigerator to be brought to Mokuba. Minutes later a maid came into the room with a tray with steaming soup and a drink. Tea busied herself with getting things Mokuba might need when they went to their practice that night.

With a bow, she placed the tray on the bed and Seto helped Mokuba bring the tray to him then watched to make sure that he ate the food. "Wow, big brother this is some kickin' soup! Who made it and whoever did should get a raise." Mokuba said in-between bites.

"Tea."

"Yes" "What about her" both Tea and Mokuba said at the same time. Seto shook his head and sighed through his nose.

"Tea made the soup last night and saved some for you. Take your meds and get some rest. We have an emergency practice tonight, and I expect you to be asleep when we get back. Understand Mokie?" Seto asked adding sternness to his voice to make sure Mokuba understood him. Mokuba's eyes showed his understanding and slight confusion to his older brother's stern voice. But he did the right thing and took the medicines and ate the whole bowl of soup and finished the drink for the fluids.

Satisfied that his brother was listening to him, Seto hugged his brother and told him to rest and ring for the maid if he needed anything. Mokuba nodded him head a few times before snuggling down into the pillows and letting the pain medicines kick in and knock him out. Placing a fatherly kiss on Mokuba's brow, Seto stood and let Tea give his brother her own kiss on his forehead before leading them to his private office.

Seto sunk into the cushions of the leather couch in the room and let out a long breath. He felt Tea sit down next to him and place a hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter, Seto?"

He shrugged his shoulders in response and shuddered. He really didn't know; he just felt drained. Tea moved a bit away from him and pulled on his arm. He looked up she motioned for him to lie down. Without thinking Seto turned his body and lowered himself horizontally, laying his head on Tea's lap. She ran her fingers through his thick silky hair and tried to figure out what was wrong. Things had gone well today at school, Mokuba was resting and healing, and their relationship was blossoming; what was bothering her boyfriend?

Seto sighed as he felt Tea's slender fingers thread into his hair. She had no idea how good that felt. Even with getting a full nights rest and eating a real breakfast, he still felt worn out and haggard. Maybe it was all catching up with him finally. It was times like these that he wished his parents were still around. He wouldn't have to balance school, single parenthood, a multi-billion dollar corporation, and all of life's other shit all by himself. He would be a regular teenager with his beautiful girlfriend, loving parents, and a little brother that adored him, and good grades. Unwanted a lone tear escaped his unsteady guard and slid down his cheek onto Tea's leg. Her fingers stopped suddenly and she looked down at Seto and saw his eyes clenched close and felt his shoulders heave with silent sobs.

Quickly she slid his head from her lap and slid off the couch to kneel before him on the floor. She pulled him closer, putting his head on her shoulder and wrapping her arms around him tightly. She stroked his head and murmured soothing words into his ear. Seto wrapped his arms around her like iron bars and held onto Tea for dear life as his body was wracked with sobs. She caught random chocked out words coming from the obviously distraught young man like 'Mom', 'Dad', 'Mokuba', 'I can't', 'Tea', and 'help'.

"Seto—Seto what's wrong. What's going on? Baby, you gotta tell me so I can help you with whatever it is." Tea cooed once Seto had quieted down slightly. His cries turned into hiccupping sobs, then to hiccups, and finally to sniffles when he could talk properly.

"I wishhiccupthat my parentssniffwere still alive to help mesniff-sniffwith all of this. Not that youhiccup-sniffhaven't been great helpingsniffme these last few dayssniffbecause you have beenhiccupgreat. It's just that, there are some things you don't think you'll ever do at eighteen and then they happen and all you can do is say a few choice words and keep it inside. I guess I just kept too much in at one time and it all overflowed and erupted." Seto said sniffing and hiccupping all the way. Thankfully the staff knew not to bother him in his private office unless he called, because he felt extremely vulnerable at the moment and it would take time to rebuild his internal walls.

Tea smoothed his bangs away from his blood shot eyes and saw every ounce of truth of his words. He was showing an ungainly amount of trust in her and she knew she had to choose her words carefully, but from her heart. He could have thrown her out before he broke down, but he let her stay and witness Seto Kaiba at probably his most exposed moment. "Your parents would be proud of how well you've handled this situation and how well you take care of Mokuba, Seto. They'd see past your flaws and see how much you love him. They'd see how hard you've worked to make sure that his future is stable and that he'll been provided for. They'd see how much you've sacrificed to keep your small family together since you've been orphaned. Any parent would be proud of a son like the man you've become. No one deserves the crap you've been through and the fact that you've managed on your own is remarkable. We'd all like to say that we could do the same, but not many people can do what you do Seto Kaiba and don't you forget it. How many other eighteen year olds do you see forced into parenthood at as an early age as you were, manage one of the world's largest technological and medical corporation, and be the top of their graduating class? I think I'm looking at the only one. So don't beat yourself down and know that you can talk to me anytime you want about anything that's bothering you, unless its guy stuff; then you can go talk to your butler, Yugi, or Joey, okay"

Seto looked into her smiling azure eyes and found a small smile forming with her 'condition'. Hearing her words and letting them fall on his fragile heart like a balm helped immensely and he was feeling better by the minute. Maybe girls had something going about having a good cry once and a while was good for the soul—nah, that was way pushing it for Seto Kaiba's standards.

Tea was a step ahead of him by this point and the next thing he knew, he was having the entire box of Kleenex shoved under his nose. "Now, blow your nose and we'll go face the world one step at a time and I'll be right by your side for as long as you'll have me to help you along the way."

Seto let out an almighty blow of congestion into the poor Kleenex and used about three more before standing up, throwing them away and wiping his hands before taking Tea's hand in his own. Maybe this girlfriend thing wasn't going to be as bad as that snooty little conscious in the back of his head told him when this all started.

**Changed my mind, practice won't start until next chapter ! There was just so much in this chapter that I thought I should condense it into the next chapter. I hope you all like this, and please no flames, or at least not harsh ones. I know I stretched Seto a bit in this chapter, but it's my story and I'll do what I want with it. I think I'm going to have this whole 'deep trust' thing come into play later, maybe! Just an idea, which reminds me, if you have any idea of what you'd like to see in 'Romeo', feel free to tell them to me and I'll consider using them. You'll get credit for giving me the idea at the start of the chapter that I use it in and you'll get 1,000 cool points as my old pottery instructor would say! Please read and review, cause you all know I love reviews!!! Toodles!**

**Mazakai**


End file.
